Being a human's personal spirit bodyguard?
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: What if Tsunayoshi is a wolf spirit, and was forced to become the most powerful company in Namimori bodyguard more specifically the company's CEO who is Alaude, appointed Tsuna to become Hibari's personal bodyguard. Tsuna could just kill Alaude and Hibari but there is a curse on him preventing him to do so. The characters are OOC, OC are included (1827)
1. Someone I actually value

I close my eyes to feel the wind blowing warmly, caressing my face as I lie on a huge sakura tree on one of the branches. My wolf ears twitch as they catch a sound of footsteps trudging along the grass towards me. I open my eyes fully and jump down quickly to greet her with an immediate bright smile appearing on my face.

"Good morning Tsu chan, how was your sleep?" The words came from an elderly woman who is gently smiling at me. To me she is my savior, angel and goddess who I like to exaggerate. She is the only human on this planet who knows that I am a wolf spirit and the only human that I don't hate.

"Yui Ohaiyo, it was great thanks to you, I wouldn't have anywhere to go if you didn't offer me this tree to make as my home" a smile still on my face.

It's because of disgusting humans chopping down my forest where I resided, I lost my home. The reason I haven't killed them was because I killed too many humans in the past, the spirits in the spirit world intervened and gave me a curse in which if I killed one more human I'll be sealed up in the spirit world and be tortured for eternity. It's harsh but since I'm a spirit, killing humans is taboo in my world and they see me as an uncontrollable evil spirit. Thinking that it won't be long till I snap and go on a killing spree, I thought I'll go crazy too because being in a world of humans was too much for me to bare but I was told my place was here.

With nowhere to go in my wolf form I stumbled on a secluded area with nothing but grass plains and sparkling rivers. Spirits usually have trees as their energy source if not they will usually become invisible and slowly return to the spirit world. The trees I have seen so far hold no significant energy to supply a wolf spirit like me. Losing energy really quickly, I begin to panic. Going back to the spirit world would mean that I will have to face my brother Fox spirit Giotto and Reborn… The strongest spirit in the spirit world, I don't know much about him or what kind of spirit he is but he can beat my ass up like its nothing or perhaps even kill me. Yes, spirits could die from one another but we don't age and we live for eternity. To deal with someone like me they will definitely send Reborn to kill me if I get out of control.

"Are you okay?" It sounded was soft, gentle and soothing. But shocked that I was snapped out of my train of thought and I turned menacingly to the old human showing my teeth and snarling.

"Take a step closer human and I'll make you regret it" I said in a low growling voice.

"It's alright I won't hurt you, are you hungry you look weak?" It continue to smile, I couldn't help but soften my glare. Suddenly I felt my head and ears being caressed I flinched, in fear but the feeling was warm and it made me feel good so I leaned in more brushed myself against her hand, surprisingly.

Is it because I'm losing spirit energy that I'm feeling vulnerable and let this human do what it likes. I need to find a sufficient tree fast. I wind blew around me; almost visible in a spiral the old human took a step back in surprise. Wind blew around like a small tornado, my wolf form disappearing.

The wind stops and what the human see is a young boy, with caramel brown orbs and gravity defying brown hair. On the top his head is whitish grey ears and grey fluffy tail twitching; he is a wolf like mask on nestled on the side of his head and is wearing black kimono and grey hakama.

Despite the shocking change the human eyes soften once again slowing processing what just happened in front of it.

"Human I need to find a big enough tree to supply me with energy and become my home, tell me." I said it in a low voice, still on my guard but gentle. The human smile back and thinks for a while before saying.

"I have a huge sakura tree at the back of my yard, you must be a spirit I heard about you." I was shock a human knowing about spirits? But this may be convenient for me the human doesn't seem to be any threat. I follow the human until we reached to a small cottage like house, like she said there was a big Sakura tree. I walk up to it and place my hands on the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes, the human stared in wonder and the tree lit up for a second. I felt spirit energy coursing through my body, I have a home now and it was thanks to this human. I didn't think I'll ever say that in all of eternity but I was wrong. Wait maybe this person was not a human but a angel or a goddess, no human would ever be like this. I tilted my head down; with my eyes closed a smile appeared across my face and turned to face the angel once again.

"Thank you angel; I will stay here what is your name?" I asked with no hostility but with full admiration.

"My, calling an old woman such as myself an angel I'm flattered" before saying "My name is Yui what's yours wolf spirit?" My face consorted in confusion how did she know I was a wolf spirit?

"How..."

"Ha ha because of your ears" she laughed gently. I cough awkwardly.

"Well, Yui my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi please take care of me"

"You don't have to speak so formally Tsu-Chan, to me"

My ears twitched, 'Tsu-Chan'. Usually I'd get angry to anyone who gives me nicknames like that, especially Giotto and other spirits. But it was from a goddess so I beamed happily, only she can call me that, if anyone dares I would kill them without a second thought. I decided that I'll stay here and protect her anyway I can.


	2. Train incident

Years go by, my life with Yui has been fun and peaceful, I'd sleep outside on my tree and when dinner is ready she'd call me and I'll jump down and go inside the house to eat. I'm a spirit I don't necessarily need to eat but, the taste of Yui's cooking and eating with Yui was very much worth it. She is very wise so she teaches me a lot of things about humans and how to watch the television. I was very happy, we live in a secluded place so we hardly have any visitors which is great for me, and I can't stand them with Yui being the exception. For Yui I would change my form into a human with no ears or tail and go to town by train, to buy shopping groceries it's a pain to see other humans but for her I'd do anything.

Today is one of those days, I say good bye to Yui in my human form and made my way to a nearby station. I'm alone as always you don't expect a train station placed at the middle of nowhere will have many people then again that's good for me. The train arrives and I go on board. Surprisingly the train isn't empty. Sitting on one of the cabins there were men in black with suit cases about 5 of them. I sit as far away as possible but I catch them looking at me and whispering to each other. I growl to myself, I might not be the smartest spirit but I have common sense and logic under my belt also experience. It would not help me if I make a fuss and getting myself punished for killing 5 men in the train just because they are looking at me.

I stare at them they look tense as if something big was about to happen. Suddenly I heard screaming from the other cabins. 4 of the men sat up and ran to the source when one stayed back and picked up his suit case. He opens it and out comes a gun; he makes his way towards me threateningly. I remained calm, not to turn into my spirit form and burn his ass with my dying will flame.

"Get up before I shoot you!" he yelled, pointed the gun directly at me.

"I shouldn't have taken this train" I sighed; and obeyed and put my hands up to reassure him.

"You are to be taken hostage go to the front in the train!"

He comes from behind me and prods me with the tip of the gun, to move me forward. I growl and continued to go forward. As we reached to the front I was surprised that there were more people on this train. There were in business attires knees on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs. What caught my eyes was a man with pale blond hair; he was the only one that didn't look scared it's as if he let them catch him. The man behind pushed me into the crowd.

"Who is this..?" one of the men in black questioned

"Just a normal passenger, it's a shame he came at the wrong time" He said as he grabbed my hands and tied them up with rope.

I got even more pissed off. If the consequences of this curse, is getting sealed up and tortured that didn't matter to me, it's getting separated from Yui that keeps me from snapping. The blond man stares at me for a moment and smirks. "What the hell, this is why I hate humans, they're nothing but selfish, cocky assholes. Yui not included" I thought. One of the men in black stepped closer to the pale blond and grabbed his hair smiling.

"Haha this is what you get Alaude it was your fault for ruining our lives!" He snarled, pointing a gun at his head. A woman next to him screamed.

"So you're the useless dogs I fired huh?" The man known as Alaude smirked in amusement. Red rushes to the other man's face obviously getting angry. The hostages are getting restless and panicky, I on the other hand remained quiet, why should I care for these humans they can kill each other for I care. Then I noticed Alaude's ropes are starting to loosen, my eye brows raised "what is he planning to do, with a gun cocked directly to his face". What confused me more was that, he kept looking at me. I let out a breath of air… whatever Yui would be starving without the grocery's I can't waste any more time.

"You don't know how we feel, you threw us away like were garbage but this time we are going to have our revenge!" The man snapped.

"I don't and I don't care" Alaude continued to taunt the man and suddenly he heard a yell and that was me. I uncontrollably started screaming a high pitch scream. The men turned around abruptly and at that split moment Alaude escapes from the ropes, punch the gun off the man and grabbed who was taken off guard and shot him along with two others. There were only two men left which started to fire at him, Alaude and the hostages went for cover. I used my spirit power to turn my nails into wolf claws and cut through the ropes. Once that was done I went up to the men from behind and punch one of them in the gut and one in the head, powerful enough to make them unconscious barely not killing them. Alaude looked from a far smirking, I snarled at him after I turned my nails back to normal "I wished I could just punch his head in, it was his fault that those men took me hostage."

"Please untie these ropes for me!" a man next to me, trembling and staring directly at me. I look at him back scornfully "no" was what came out of my mouth as I turn my heel and walk away. The man was shocked but with Alaude freeing the other hostages they finally helped him out. I can feel Alaudes stare linger on my back as I walked off. I had a bad feeling, sick of the train I broke the window of the train, turned into my wolf form and jumped out. It was morning before but now the sun is going down I wasn't that far away from town so I ran all the way there. Little did I know Alaude actually caught me turning into a wolf and jumping out the window a smirk appearing on his face.

It was pitch black when I returned home I was exhausted, in my human form, in the grocery shop with girls staring and whispering to each other also giggling it was hard to suppress myself from growling at the girls and snapping at the cashier.

"Hey isn't that boy kind of cute?"

"But he seems grumpy, it's a shame I want to talk to him" Is what I heard them whisper.

I knock on the door and a few seconds later the door opens and Yui the goddess is standing before me as if I can see light shining behind her. My fatigue disappeared and my wolf ear and wagging tail appeared. I showed her the groceries and she thanks me before taking it.

"Tsu chan you took a long time did something happen?" she asked while I followed her to the kitchen.

"There were some disturbance with the train which delayed it and end up having to run there hehe" I smiled.

"My, that must have been tiring why don't you rest for now and I'll call you when dinner is ready"

I melted, hearing her gentle voice. I went to the back yard where my sakura tree was and climbed on one of the branches to lie down. In my mind I keep thinking about what had happened in a train, that pale blond man called Alaude was what peaked my interest. His aura seething importance and confidence usually I hate those who talk or act big but the human can back it up, he didn't hesitant once through that ordeal. It made me shiver, how can a human be so outrageously… non-human. His smirk obviously annoys me though, I hope I never seen him again.


	3. Alaude vs Tsuna

The next day a huge sound of construction was what my ear picked up; I jump down to see what was going on nearby. Surprisingly I see Yui outside speaking to a contractor with a worry plastered on her face. I snarled threateningly about to pounce if the man upset Yui any further. In my human form I walked up to ask what's going on.

"Oh, Tsu chan we here discussing about the land, and my house." She said as she frowned while smiling. With my right eyebrows raised I glared at the contractor and he coughed uncomfortably.

"Erm as I was saying you would have to leave, there is a mansion being built in this area and your house is a bit of an eye sore" he answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"W- what!" I snapped gnashing; the contractor stepped back at the sudden outburst. Yui placed her hand on my shoulder to calm down and reassure me.

"Who is this mansion for exactly?!"

"One of the most powerful companies in Namimori called 'Vongola' the CEO, Alaude" he answered in monotone. Anger was building up inside me… How dare this 'Alaude' human get rid of a goddess's home and replace it with a mansion. Wait.. Alaude.. That sounds familiar… Then it clicked.

"ALAUDE, a smirking pale blond who thinks his all that?!" I yelled, the contractor nodded and Yui looked on confused.

"Tsu chan you know Alaude?"

"Hmm who wouldn't know Alaude?" The contractor interrupted. I am this close to ripping him into shreds. I glared harshly at him and turned to face Yui which changed my expression to a gentle one.

"Yes he was with me on the train"

"Really, how lucky" she smiled. I was shocked at what she said, lucky?!

"But Yui, he is going to take our home away!"

"He is known as a smart and handsome man" she state while smiling. How dare he seduce Yui, I would murder this Alaude if it weren't for my curse. Turned back to the man and grabbed his collar, in shock Yui grabbed on my clothes to stop me.

"Tell Alaude that were not going to give in to his shenanigans, were staying whether he likes it or not." To others it might be a funny sight a young innocent looking boy, grabbing the man's collar and trying to look menacingly. Before I can say anymore I hear footsteps from behind me. The contractor hurriedly got out of my grip and presenting himself well, I turned around only to see that the man himself smirking at me.

"Alaude sama, this woman is the owner of the small house" he speaked politely. He nodded and feeling my glare, Alaude turned towards me and once again smirked. "This guy I swear I'm going to…" I looked at Yui who was smiling kindly at the man 'Don't fall for this man's looks Yui… UGH!" I glared even harder as I thought of how I can get rid of him.

"This house was been here for a very long time hasn't it?" He suddenly questioned, looking at Yui and completely ignoring me.

"Yes, I have been here ever since I moved in with my husband." She answered warmly. "Wait she had a husband..?"

"I see, I'm sorry about the inconvenience this was been for you and..." he looked at me and remained silent.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" Yui answered suddenly.

"Yui, don't tell him my name!" I shouted.

"My, I'm sorry Tsu chan" she apologized still grinning. I sighed and looked back at Alaude who was now keeping a stoic face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." he said letting the name roll off his tongue.

"Don't say it, look were not moving anywhere this is the only place that is peaceful so back off Alaude!" I growled.

"Tsu chan!" Yui raised her voice, at that I cowered and whimpered. Alaude raised his eyebrows as if he caught something interesting.

"Rest assured Yui we can come to some sort of agreement, you can go back to your house." Yui then nodded and made her way back to our house. I looked on in shock "is she going to let this go?!"

"Sawada… come here and you leave" The contractor nodded and left at that, it was just me and Alaude. My glare could not get any harder than it already it was.

"I'll leave Yui and her house alone, if you do me a favor" His voice changed to a lower threatening voice.

"You.. You want to die so badly huh..?" My eyes twitching. Why do I have to what he wants?

"Hmph, not at all... I noticed you treasure Yui so I thought I can use her to black mail you" He smirked.

"Tsk honest are we" I said sarcastically.

"If you refuse I would make her and you homeless"

"You... BASTARD!" I couldn't take it anymore and lunge at him. He blocked it with ease which left me in shock, did a disgusting human just block me?

He kicked me in the stomach and I fell back on the grass. I got up once again and barely dodged his punches. With a punch to my face, I snarled and showed my teeth. Then I heard him say.

"Why don't you turn into a wolf and kill me, in your human form you cannot beat me" My eyes widened, taking a step back.

"You... how..?" I stuttered. He smirked and took a step forward.

"I so happen to catch you turning into one and jump out of the window of the train" he stated matter-of-factually I stand there shocked, I thought no one was there to witness it.

"Why don't you hear about my offer?"

I remained silent and he continued. "I want you to become my son's personal body guard, Hibari Kyouya."

"Hibari... Kyouya?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah he is also very important in the company, he is the one going that's going to be inheriting the business after me there are those who want him dead, that's where you'll come in and protect him. That's all you have to do, I would leave this place alone but you have to come with me so your beloved Yui can keep her house." Alaude explained with his still stoic face.

"Leave... leave Yui?!" I didn't care anymore, wind began to gather around my feet and Alaude watched in amusement not bothered one bit. Wind enveloped my whole body and dispersed. Standing before Alaude was a boy how was wearing a white and grey kimono and hakama with whitish grey wolf ears and tail his face hidden with a wolf mask.

I slowly move my right hand to the mask and transformed into a huge wolf 5 times bigger than Alaude. Alaude didn't flinch but was slightly amazed. Dying will flames appeared on my head in a deeper voice.

"I AM SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, A WOLF SPIRIT FROM THE SPIRIT WORLD I DON"T CARE ABOUT CONFINEMENT OR TORTURE FOR YUI I'LL KILL YOU" Flames surrounded me "For a fact I know that no matter how strong of a human he is he could never survive fighting a spirit". Alaude stared free of any expression.

Before I can lunge at him I turned to see Yui running towards us. Yui was old I knew that much why is she running over here?!

"YUI, STAY BACK I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MAN!" I growled.

"You can't Tsu chan I know about your curse, you'll be sealed up and torture for all of eternity, you must not kill Alaude!" She desperately yelled.

Usually I'll listen to her but Alaude knew too much for my liking I charged at him and surprisingly Alaude barely dodged. Using my teeth I tried to bite him and rip him apart, I can hear Yui screaming for me to stop.

Alaude looking as if he is tired "If you kill me you'll end up leaving Yui anyway" he smirks as he says that but was surprised as I stopped. With both of us panting, I turned into my standard form which was the white ears, tail and kimono.

"You didn't let me finished, you'll be able to visit Yui, and it isn't like you're going anywhere far" he continued on. Yui looked confused but took a hold of my arm to calm me down.

"What's this about..?" she asked gently, I in fact remained quiet looking down on trying to catch my breath "Even with my wolf form, he is still alive?"

"I asked him to become a bodyguard in exchange to leaving your house alone" He explained to Yui.

"My, Tsu chan fighting over an old house is not something you should do" she scolded while scratching the back of my ears.

"I don't care it's your house you've lived in for years are you going to abandoned it?!" I complained.

"It's okay I can move, I don't want you hurting anyone Tsu chan" she stated firmly. I stare at her intensely then turned my attention to Alaude. Whatever Yui is saying she's lying… this place is important to her and it also contains our memories together… this house was too, important to me.

"Alaude… I will take you up on that deal" I whispered sadly.

"Tsu chan why?" she asked with widen eyes.

"It's because I love this place, it's special to the both of us…" I explained.

"You should have accepted from the very start" he snorted before his face turned into a smirk. I gave him a deadly glare as Alaude turned to walk away but before he goes he stopped "meet me here in the morning and pack everything you need, spirit." He emphasized on the 'spirit' part.

Pack…? I don't have any belongings? I sigh and lead Yui back home doing exactly what he says which was packing food that I like. Yui looks at me sadly and brushes her hand against my white wolf ears as they twitch.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked softly. I look back at her with my eyes looking uncertain.

"Yeah, I want to protect you and the place we love so much"

"I'll be lonely Tsu chan" she tears up a bit.

"Me too but don't worry like Alaude says I can visit you" I reassured her and hugged her tightly. She petted my head softly and I let her do as she pleases.

"You are like a son to me Tsu chan" hugging back. I smile at that, an angel calling a sinful spirit like me her son I felt honoured.

"Thank you, Yui…"

"Mou didn't you say you'll visit don't make it sound like you're not coming back" she spoke gently as I remembered.

"I know being apart from you still hurts..." after that we ate dinner as normal and I went to my tree, place my hand on the trunk and stopped the connection between the tree and I disappear.


	4. Meeting Hibari Kyouya

"So you've come, Tsunayoshi..." said Alaude, breathlessly as he stands out in the green plains with his coat and pale blond hair swaying because of the wind.

"Who told you to call me that?" I growled, holding on to my luggage. Alaude turned to face me and shows me his famous smirk, oh how I hate his constant smirking. Ignoring me he walks ahead expecting me to follow, which I do. It was a slow and quiet walk to the train station with tension between us, mostly on my end. Waiting a few minutes for the train to arrive, we get on board.

"Did you say your good byes to Yui yet?" He questioned nonchalantly. I look up before answering.

"Yeah, I told her that she didn't need to see me off from the train station"

"I see. Have you ever protected anyone before" Alaude asked out of the blue.

"Yui of course, in the past I did not care for others" I answered. Alaude was surprisingly more talkative today, and kept asking me questions. The tension between Alaude and I became less and less as time went on not that I'll ever truly forgive him.

"Now that I think of it, aren't you important why are you always alone?" It was my turn to interrogate him. He raised his eye brows and answered

"It's because I have no need for body guards, Kyouya also has none and can take care of himself but lately the attacks have become fiercer and it's been focusing solely on him"

"I hate to say this but he's done many things that made people want to kill him then me" Alaude closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"It didn't seem like that on the train though" When I said that Alaude just chuckles.

"'Hibari.. Kyouya...' tell me more about your son" I asked, showing genuine interest.

"You're oddly calm, today"

"That's because Yui was there before. I became really overprotective... Now that shes not with me I can go by my own pace." I explained.

"I see, well Kyouya… is similar to me but more difficult" my eyes start twitching. What I have to deal with two Alaudes?!

Alaude laughs and he looks out the train window and the train slowly stops. "It's time to get off Tsunayoshi." I merely gave up on complaining about how he addresses me so I just nod and follow him off the train. There was a fancy and expensive black car with a driver waiting for us, following Alaude's lead I duck into the car. Without Alaude saying anything but just with a look the driver, started driving, to who knows where?

I could only guess that were going back to his house… or mansion rich bastard. During the car ride I thought about the person I'm about to protect, another Alaude but far more difficult... this is going to be the death of me.

As I thought, we arrived at Alaude's mansion that was decorated with lots of greenery and a fountain to show off his riches. I rolled my eyes and Alaude laughed at my reaction. With my luggage I followed Alaude closely into his mansion. There were so many butlers and maids; since there were no bodyguards they filled that void with a ton of servants. I looked around amazed at the expensive paintings and statues. Out in the front there are two lines in a row of butlers and maids bowing their heads in respect of Alaude.

"Welcome back, Alaude sama" They greeted in unison.

He just nods and continues on his merrily way, he turns around smirking at me feel my stare engraved at his back. I became more hostile as I see more humans in the mansion. We arrived at a room which Alaude told me to stay out until he calls me. I hear low talking coming from the room and then shouting and growling. I stood still, confused to what's going on; Alaude peeks out the room and beckons me to come. I stepped in the room only to see a boy with grey eyes and raven hair which looked a lot like Alaude contrast to his pale blond hair and blue eyes. The moment I stepped in the room this 'Hibari Kyouya' was glaring daggers at me like no tomorrow.

I have to protect this idiot of a human… I glance at Alaude and he was smirking rather amused. "Kyouya, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi your personal bodyguard." Hibari's glare became darker.

"Why should I have this Herbivore as my bodyguard as I said before, I'm fine on my own"

Hebivore..? This kid looks at other humans as animals…? Well I'm wolf so that makes me a carnivore, not that I will tell him that I'm a wolf spirit and Alaude must have been thinking of the same thing.

"Kyouya I'm not changing my mind have fun with Tsunayoshi" he smirked and walked out the room leaving me with the one and only Hibari Kyouya. Cue in Awkward silence.

Hibari looked at me up and down with his expressionless face. And I stood calm near the door staring at him, after checking me out he frowned.

"You are going to be my body guard... this must be a joke, you're weak and I doubt that you can protect anything" He growled in a low voice. Red was about to rush up my face I was pissed but I suppressed longing to rip him apart.

"That carnivore must be messing with me, herbivore get out before I bite you to death" he demanded before continuing with "You don't belong here"

"Alaude told me to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do" I take a step forward towards him, as much as I like to let this human rot. I'm not one to back out on a deal. Suddenly Hibari smirked, urgh that smirk!

"Fine let's see you fight herbivore" he takes out his tonfas and goes into a fighting stance. I raise my eyebrows. If he is similar to Alaude he must be difficult for me to fight him in my human form. But I take up a fighting stance anyway. He was the first to lunge, skilfully swinging his tonfas at me, I barely was able to block him, and "Damn he is like Alaude." He kicked me in the gut and fell back against the wall.

"Is that all you have herbivore" He taunted, smirking while looking down on me. I was tempted to turn into my wolf form but I needed to find a way to beat him without it. I stand up before getting knocked down again. I stand up once again, pain coursing throughout my body this time. Thinking "I have to do something quick" He swung his tonfa and it directly hit my chest as it made contact I grabbed onto Hibari's arm locking it so he couldn't move. Shocked by this Hibari tried to break free by kicking me again but before he could do that I leaned in to his face and kissed him. He was surprised by the sudden turn of events and his eyes started to cloud over and his body became limp before falling to the floor, and became unconscious. I panted short breaths and Alaude who was secretly watching walked in the room and takes a look at his son sprawled out on the floor, he looked at me questionably.

"What did you do?" he finally asked.

"Sucked out the air in his body not all of it but enough to make him faint" I looked away trying to look casual.

"Spirits can do that?"

"Yeah it's something only Spirits that rely on trees for energy have" I answered.

"Other spirits don't rely on them?"

"No, because they are in the Spirit world they have no use for it" Alaude nodded in acknowledgment.

"Kyouya's not going to keep quiet about this when he wakes up" Alaude sighed and walked towards the door and called for someone. Running towards us was butlers with a pompadour… wait what a butler with a POMPADOUR?!

"Kusakabe help up Kyouya and take him into his bedroom"

"Yes Alaude sama" The man known as Kusakabe carried Hibari by the shoulder. Before he went out the door Alaude stopped him and gestured at me.

"Kusakabe, this is Kyouya's personal bodyguard Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi that is Kusakabe, Kyouya's personal butler" As Alaude introduced Kusakabe examined me and had an expression of surprise before nodding to each other and leaving the room.

Alaude turned to face me "If you have any questions ask Kusakabe"

"What am I supposed to do exactly, watch him sleep?" Alaude smirked, and laughed under his breath.

"I'll call Kusakabe to show you around, so you know your way around the mansion and the room you'll be staying in." I tilt my head in confusion, wait I get my own my room really?!

Alaude raises his arm towards me and in reflex I flinched in fear. Suddenly I feel warmth on my head, tousling my hair around. I came to realise that Alaude was petting me on the head, about to growl in distaste. I stop, to my surprised; I actually liked the feeling of my head being petted unconsciously my white ears and tails appeared wind gathering around my feet changing myself into my standard form. Alaude smirked and scratch the back of my ears and I lean into the touch. Finally I realised what I was doing and pushed him away from me, my face tinted red.

"Don't... do that again…" I growled.

Alaude smiled in content before walking off leaving me in a shameful and embarrassed state. Those actions reminded me of Yui and know that I'm separated from her and for the first time in a while my eyes threatened to tear up. It's only a day and I miss her already. I turn back to my human form and walked around the mansion, Alaude told me to ask Kusakabe for him, which was stupid since I absolutely hate humans and this mansion is filled with them. Maids and butlers running around cleaning and chefs in the kitchen cooking for dinner it was the worst place for me, it reminded me how much I want to go home to the peaceful cottage like house with Yui. I decided to remember and get to know the mansion by myself, searching for any gaps or places you can easily infiltrate. Out of boredom I did what can as a bodyguard but not as Kyouya's bodyguard, he pisses me off more than Alaude surprisingly.

"Sawada san!"

My wolf ears appears to pick out the sound of someone calling me before turning back to normal, hesitantly I walk to the source knowing full well it sounded like that pompadour butler. I see him yelling my name in the garden at the back of the mansion. I approached slowly, seeing the butler catch sight of me he smiles and runs over to me.

"There you are Sawada san I was looking all over for you" he said while panting. I raised my eyebrows saying nothing as he continued.

"Alaude sama told me to show you around"

"I see" I finally answered and followed him. It's not like I snap at every human I meet I act normal around them, like buying things at the cashier and actually listen to what they are saying when they greet me on the streets. Just inside I keep my anger to myself, to not upset Yui I pretty much turned out to be quite two-faced.

"I'll show you the rooms, the kitchen and your room" he smiled. He did just that but thinking that since he is Hibari's personal butler he must know a whole lot of about Hibari. It didn't hurt to know Hibari's schedules and what he does so I can actually keep my end of the deal.

"What does Hibari san do exactly" I enquired in a low voice. Kusakabe stop in his tracks and looks surprised.

"You don't know what Hibari sama does and Alaude chose you for the job?" he asked, I could not find any sarcasm or mockery in his voice.

"I was forced into this job, so I know nothing about Hibari san except that his an… "Before I finish I thought about my words a bit, Kusakabe is his personal butler so he'll get offended if I call his Hibari sama an asshole. I couldn't be bothered to argue anymore not with Alaude, Hibari and I'm not going to start with Kusakabe. "an.. angel" I finished and laughed lowly. Kusakabe seems visibly shocked about what I said.

"An angel ehh..?" he laughs before continuing.

"Well, Hibari is to be the next heir for the business, he is the chief operating officer and manages the finances of the company and makes sure that necessary work is done properly and on time or he'll…"

"Bite you to death" the last words he said was in a mumble. I raised my eyebrows, hmm so he is quite important but he is an odd human calling people herbivores and carnivores also saying things like I'll bite you to death. The guy shouldn't be born a human then and should've become an ugly beast sprit then it doesn't matter if I killed him. It explains why his such an ass, I rolled my eyes.

"So do you have any idea of what I should do?"

"ehh.. I'm only a butler Sawada san"

"Okay, is he awake?"

"No he is still asleep"

"I see..."

"Oh Sawada san were here, this is your room" I look around it was with greyish white curtains and a desk with a white and red bed. The room was quite luxurious in my eyes despite being very small.

"Call me if you need anything Sawada san" At that Kusakabe turned around and left. Placed my luggage on the floor and started to unpack the food that a brought from home, most of it was Yui's cooking and I wasn't planning to go and eat with the other humans but just lock myself up in my new room. I didn't need any clothes, since I am a spirit my I can alter my human form however I like, truth is we don't have a gender as humans will call it. I can change my form into what looks like a woman but I prefer to keep the form I have now since it's more convenient for me. Who wants to deal with what human girls have to go through? I can change my form into whatever I like really.

After I'm done unpacking, wind gathers around me and my clothes change into a suit with an ear piece. That's what human bodyguards wear right?

Reluctantly, I grabbed the bento made by my angel Yui and I walked over to Hibari's room. The door was shut and I stood beside the door silently. Wow this very boring, I feel sorry for all the bodyguards in the world. Hmm what if someone sneaks through his bedroom window and tries to kill him and while I'm outside. I open the door slowly, and walked up to Hibari's sleeping figure. There was soft breathing and his chest heaving slowly up and down. Obviously, bored I start to examine him, and took in his features; his face sleeping that has a huge resemblance to Alaudes face. Now I know what Alaude looks like when his sleeping. Hibari's jacket was on the edge of the bed so he was only wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. I had to admit he was quite handsome, should I steal his look and make fun of him out of spite?

Hibari's face scrunched up and twists around. Giving up on examination him I went to the wall of his room and sat down, took my bento and started eating finally ignoring him. Little did I know that Hibari was about to wake up.

Hibari opens his eyes to the sound of crunching. He turns to the source only to see the herbivore that made him faint eating without a care in the world in his room.

"Herbivore what are you doing in my room" He growled still not fully focused since he just woke up.

"Doing my job" I answered, using my chopsticks I pick up a tuna sushi and placing it in my mouth. I smile as the taste reminded me when I was with Yui eating together at the dinner table.

"Get. Out. Now." He demanded, and stood up from the bed to glare menacingly at me. I raised my eyebrow, before saying.

"You fainted so you should let me be your bodyguard… What was that your first kiss?" without thinking the last words came out. Hibari eyes were twitching like mad

"I'll bite you to death" He charges towards me, I dodge barely and the contents in my bento fell on the floor. Yui's.. Bento… I snap and give him a death glare. Showing my teeth I was close to changing my form. Until Alaude came into the room and jumped in to punch the both us and we both fell back sideways. I clutch my red cheek and glared at Alaude.

"Alaude.. Why..?" I asked seething with anger.

"When you suggested to watching him sleep, I didn't think you were actually going to do it by the way nice suit" he smirked

"What the herbivore was watching me sleep" He too, was angry ready to pounce on me.

"Think about our deal, I didn't hire you to kill him did I?"

"That's... That's because..ugh!" In anger I stomp of the room, I hate HUMANS!

"What deal is this carnivore?"

"It's not something you should know…" Alaude said walking out the room.

"What!" Hibari growled. Hibari sighed and also walked out the room and called for Kusakabe.

"Yes Hibari sama!" Kusakabe came running like mad when he heard about a commotion upstairs.

"Give me the files for today's work, I'm going to have to search up this Sawada Tsunayoshi..." he said wearing his black jacket and fixing his tie.


	5. Mukuro the owl spirit

Making my way to my room, I angrily leaped on to my bed and pressed my face against the pillows. Now a days I can't keep myself from snapping and fighting. One day I'll kill everyone in this mansion if this keeps up. I turn to around to face the ceiling taking deep breaths to calm myself down, then looking out the window I climb out of bed and lift it up and felt the wind come in. But something felt odd the atmosphere changed it was felt quite abnormal, it was a familiar feeling. Sensing something I climb out of the window and jump down and look around to see if anyone was around before transforming into my standard form. I walked towards the source with my tail and ears swaying to the wind and my mask sitting tightly on my face.

"Mukuro Rokudo…"

In front of me mist began to appear and a spirit owl appeared.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… to think you're getting your chains pulled by humans"

"Is it because of your curse that you're holding yourself back?"

I snarl in detest "What are you doing here Mukuro..."

"kufufufu" Mist covered the owl and Mukuro change his form to his standard form, wearing a black yukata and white owl like wings stretching out behind him. His hair is blue in a pineapple style at the top of his head.

"I felt sorry for you so I wondered if you might need my assistance."

"Back off Mukuro… These humans are not to be underestimated…"

"Scared are we Sawada"

"Mukuro don't push your luck I have a curse that prevents me from killing humans but not spirits" I growl at him taking a threatening step towards him.

"Oya.. Oya Sawada why don't I get rid of these humans for you, I'm quite curious of their strength as humans"

"I don't need your help; go back to the spirit world Mukuro"

"Hostile are we, why are you protecting these humans"

"It's because letting you kill them means, that I've killed them" Just when I was about to turn around a trident almost grazed my cheek as it flew by. I stiffen and turn around in anger.

"Mukuro what are you..."

"Let's spar you haven't fought seriously in a long time, why don't you take your frustration and stress and fight me" He smiled mischievously. I don't know much about Mukuro but he had the same curse as me and still killed many humans. He ended up in Vendicare prison but was able to escape; he is one of those evil spirits that the Reborn is looking for. I sighed and took up a fighting stance in my standard form, dying will flame appear on my forehead knowing full well that he is a wanted spirit I immediately go into Hyper dying will mode. Mukuro smiled as he got back his trident to cast an illusion, my eyes narrow and the colour of my orbs turn orange as I charge first at him with two of my fist engulf in flames. In mid-air we fought punching and blocking, Mukuro with an illusion used lava to fall on me sensing what it was I didn't bother to dodge but suddenly Mukuro was behind me and lunged forward with his trident. I barely dodge it, I ran towards him in full speed as Mukuro tried to pierce me with his trident once again, just as it was about to connect to my body. I used that moment to transform to my wolf form a smaller version this time. Mukuro caught off guard tried to block as I pounced on him, opening my mouth wide and showing my fangs. I tried to bite his head off but my mouth crashed into the ground and deep into the soil. I growl and turned back to my standard form to spit out the dirt in my mouth. I look towards Mukuro and it seems he turned into his owl form before I can bite him and was able to escape.

"Mukuro… bleh" I growl while coughing.

"Kufufufu that was fun Sawada Tsunayoshi, I got to get back since Chrome, Chikusa and Ken are waiting for me" Seeing him flapping in the air I watched Mukuro leave.

Mukuro just wanted to mess with me… I let out a breath of air, next time I'm not letting him go. I hear snap of a twig and with my wolf ears I turned around to see the one and only Hibari Kyouya staring at me, with papers in his hands. Once again there was this awkward silence; I didn't know what to do when caught like this.

"Who are you herbivore?"

"ehh..?" Who am I, shouldn't he know who I am. That's when it clicked… Oh my mask, my wolf mask is covering my face so he doesn't know who I am!

Just how much did he see exactly the whole battle between me and Mukuro perhaps?

"uhh.. sorry… I got lost and found myself here" I said with my voice muffled by the mask. Hibari looks me up and down.

"There is no festival near here why are you wearing ridiculous clothes"

"Ehheheh.. I just... Felt like it maybe?"

Nervously laughing I wished he'd just turn around and leave me alone. Suddenly he takes out his tonfas. I flinch and immediately went back into a fighting stance. Hibari raises his brow as if he is observing me.

"I saw you fighting out there herbivore"

My heart stopped for a second, well I have to admit the fight between Mukuro and I was definitely loud who wouldn't hear and come running over here. I was reckless and now I'm in a loss of what to do. Should I hit the back of his head hoping he loses a bit of his memory?

"You're not human, Herbivore" He growled. Looking as if he was going to charge at any given moment, I laugh sarcastically.

"I'm definitely not, human" I answered. Surprisingly Hibari drops his tonfas to the ground and taking out a piece of paper in his hand.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right?"

I am completely stunned, he knows but how?

"I have the papers of all the residents in Namimori, and there is no one called Sawada Tsunayoshi. There's no information about you which would be impossible"

What… I stand there in shock. He smirks and continues "I checked your room and you weren't there, I heard a commotion and ran here to witness you fighting a pineapple haired man in mid-air."

I gulped in saliva. "eto.. That is..."

"Meaning since my so called bodyguard is gone and you've appeared at out nowhere. Also looking at your unruly brown hair it seems to match the description" He smirks in triumph. I didn't know what to say, it was just that simple really… trying to thinking of an excuse I hear.

"That's enough Kyouya"

"A..Alaude.."

"Tsunayoshi that's enough we'll just have to explain to Kyouya everything"

"Everything?"

"hn…"

Hibari stands still and stares at Alaude and me. Alaude takes a deep breath and started to explain to him from the very beginning. To how we met and how I came to be reel into this deal. Hibari said nothing and was completely silent.

"So Tsunayoshi is a wolf spirit from the spirit wolf, he is like a guardian of this mansion really" he chuckles softly.

"But you made him to be my personal bodyguard?"

"Yes he'll be following you everywhere so try to not to kill each other at least" At that Alaude turned back and walked back to the mansion. Wait a second everywhere?!

I caught Hibari looking at me and he sigh closing his eyes and opening them up again.

"Herbivore I'll see what you can do, if I deem you useless I'll fire you on the spot and bite you to death"

I can understand the firing me part but why does he have to bite me to death as well!

"Yes, Hibari san" I grit my teeth knowing that I have to be polite now. He walked on ahead and looked back at me once. "Ah that's right I have to follow him" I thought as I ran to catch up to him and changing back to my human form.

Looking at Hibari's back as I follow him he turns into an office and sits on the desk. He is probably going to do some kind of boring paper work and I have to watch him, how boring. Few minutes later Kusakabe brought in food for Hibari. He turned to greet me with a smile and I just nodded back.

"Here's your food Hibari sama"

"hn.."

Kusakabe bowed and headed out the door. As a personal butler he doesn't linger around hibari much... lucky guy. Hibari puts on his glasses and glances at me.

"Herbivore come here and make yourself useful" he beckoned me with a gesture of his fingers.

"What is it Hibari san?"

I walked to the front of the desk and Hibari brought out the meal that Kusakabe brought in.

"You're a wolf spirit sniff this and tell me if there is any poison in it" With my brows raised I turned into my standard form and pick up the meal and sniffed it. Nothing out of the ordinary…

"It's fine, nothing is in it" I stated plainly.

"So you can't even trust your staff…" Hibari looks at me at this. And smirks answering

"Many stupid herbivores tried to kill me and fail… They are weak and only think for themselves"

He takes the dish and places it in front of him on the desk and takes a spoonful, slowly to his mouth. He looks up questionably when he caught me smirking.

"Why are you smiling herbivore?"

"No, it's nothing just surprised that you believed me when I said there was nothing in it"

Hibari smirks at that "If I asked you a question about it and it ended up killing me wouldn't you get punished" I snarl angrily… because he had a point, it's as if I asked him to jump off the cliff and he did just that it unfortunately counts for murder. Damn it.

Satisfy at my sudden silence he continued to eat. Sulking a bit with my wolf ears drooping flat on my head and tail swaying slowly, I walk to the corner of the room. Hibari was staring at me and thought one word "cute" but quickly pushed the thought away.

"By the way don't go in to my room and watch me sleep herbivore"

Sigh he is still calling me an herbivore, "then what if someone sneaks into your room?"

"I'll deal with it then, I'm a light sleeper after all"

After hours of agonising waiting and watching, Hibari stretched and cleaned his desk up and turn the lights off. Now in my human form, following him from behind I stop at the door of his room and sat down next to it. His door was left open so seeing Hibari grab some clothes out of his closet. We made eye contact and he gestures to me.

"Herbivore takes this off for me" He orders, what… take off his clothes… Can't he do it himself?

"I'm not your personal butler; I'm your personal bodyguard call Kusakabe"

"It seems you're asking to be fired" he smirked. I stand up and reluctantly trudge my way toward him. Hibari sits on the bed, I went up to him and start unbuttoning his white dress shirt one by one the clothing starting to revealing more and more of Hibari's pale skin. I'm starting to become uncomfortable with this, as my sweat drop across my face. Hibari was looking straight at me smirking as if his having fun teasing me.

"Are… you perhaps trying to seduce me?" I asked boldly,

"I heard in the human world homosexuality is taboo" Hibari's eyebrows rose at this.

Hibari said nothing and I continued "In the spirit world there is no gender so were free to like whoever we want, there are spirits who fall in love with humans but spirits don't see them as a woman or male but just human beings in general"

"Herbivore why are you telling me this, I have no interest in you"

"Well I don't know what you're trying to do by asking me to help you change; if you're not trying to seduce me then I can assume that you just don't know how to do jack shit by yourself "

Hibari, growled at this "Say anymore herbivore and I'll bite you to death"

I sigh and finish unbuttoning his shirt. Hibari takes it off and puts on a red dress shirt.

"pftt.." Hibari turns around abruptly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked clearly confused.

"This is the first time I've ever witness such a weird human… you just take off your white dress shirt to wear a different dress shirt… I met other humans and they are not as weird as you hahaha"

Hibari was red in the face; this herbivore was calling him weird and laughing at him. "I'll bite you to death" and began swinging at me with his tonfas. I flip backwards still laughing at him.

"And what's with you calling everyone herbivores and carnivores… pftt.. haha"

Hibari chased me around the room, and finally we both stop, trying to catch our breath.

"Herb… ivore.. Try... to... mess... with me again… I'll... bite... you... to death..."

"I... like... to... see you.. try.." Hibari lies on his bed. And angrily glares at me… before telling me to get out of the room. I comply and close the door behind me only to catch a maid looking at me. I look tiredly towards her and she quickly runs away luckily I was able to catch a whiff of her smell. Hmm that's quite suspicious, I ran after the maid.

"Wait just a minute... stop" I said in a hush tone after her.

"Stay back!" she screamed.

"I saw you... you're not human!" I stop in shock, what's with everyone finding out my identity. I should stop transforming. But I dealt with this type of girl and my smile turned into a seductive smile… as much as I hate to do this it's the only way to subdue her without making a big commotion.

"What's your name..?" I said in a husky voice.

"H… Haru..."

Her face turns red and takes a step back as she sees my brown eyes narrow lustfully and kept walking backwards until her back hit against the wall. Too scared or tranced to scream, I trap her between my arms and hover above her. Leaning close to her ear I whisper in her ear of sweet nothingness, her legs about to give way as I leaned in and kiss her roughly. Her grip on my back tightens before loosening up and finally becoming limp in my arms. Carrying her bridal style I decided to go Alaude's room.

I found Alaude sitting down looking through papers, he notices me the moment I stepped in and was surprise to see me carrying a young maid in my hands.

"You may be a spirit but I won't tolerate it, if you start sexually harassing my staff"

"Haru found out I was a spirit so I did what I did to Hibari san and now she fainted... Where is her room?"

"Sigh you need to be more careful" It's down stairs on the right the second last room" he answered and turning back to his papers before adding

"You shouldn't be too far from Kyouya… Tsunayoshi"

I nodded and made my way to her room, placing her on the bed before leaving I close the door. When she wakes up it can be mistaken as a dream and that she was having some kind of crazy fantasy about me. I tiredly yawn and go back to my post besides Hibari's door and fell asleep soon after.

Hibari's P.O.V

I woke up at 3:30 in the morning and got out of bed, took a shower and changed my clothes to a black suit. Opening the door I can see the herbivore sleeping. And this boy is supposed to be my bodyguard; I wouldn't trust him to protect a goldfish. About to hit him awake with my tonfas, his unruly brown hair caught my eye, it looks spikey but smooth. Curious I lightly touch his head to my surprise it was quite soft and I slowly begin to caress the strands of his brown hair. The herbivore flinches a bit and smiles… Is he having a good dream?

Suddenly whitish grey ears and tail appeared, hn does petting him make him transform, curious I scratch the back of his ear, smiling the herbivore rubs himself into my palm and wags his tail. Red started to tint my cheeks and with my free hand I covered my face.

"Mmm.. Yui… "My hands stop as I hear a woman's name come out from his mouth. I hear a whimper when I stop petting. Who is this 'Yui' herbivore?

Is she Sawada Tsunayoshi's spirit lover?

My expression became sour, for some unknown reason I felt annoyed and I don't know what just ruined my mood. Staring at the herbivore sleeping peacefully, I raised my tonfas and hit him in the head.

"OUCH... What the..."

The herbivore rubs his head and his eyes half lidded and staring at me in confusion.

"What was that for Hibari san…? I had a rough day yesterday, give me a break for once" he whined

"If you're going to work as my bodyguard, you're coming with me... if you make me late I'll bite you to death"

He looks at me lazily and around him wind swirls and disperses showing a groomed up and clean Sawada Tsunayoshi wearing a suit.

He yawns "okay let's go…" I raise my brow at this, how convenient for him.


	6. Number one target Hibari Kyouya

"Where are we going Hibari san?" I asked while taking a ride in his expensive black car.

"To work." Hibari answered bluntly.

I sigh and look at the window; compared to my life with Yui in a small remote town you'll only see people here and there. But unfortunately in this city there are full of these vermins, adults, children, elderly and teenagers all in different sizes. Getting dizzy looking at passing human beings and being in the car for too long I turned to look at Hibari who was checking his files like he always does. You can't imagine the boredom I am feeling, damn Alaude for forcing me to be here as Hibari's bodyguard and separating me from Yui, by now I would be eating lunch with her, out in the porch or taking a walk by the sparkling rivers that I like so much.

Hibari peeks at the corner of his eye at me only to see me whimpering, he chuckles silently to himself and places his hand on my head and ruffles it.

"Wha-what…" With one eye closed, on reflex I grabbed his hand on top of my head seeing him smirking at me got me even more confused. The driver in the front with raised brows looks at the rear mirror and is in complete and utter surprise. Keeping himself from gasping at the rare occurrence of Hibari playfully ruffling a brown haired boy with caramel doe eyes who is so called a 'bodyguard'.

"Hibari san what are you doing… my hair was perfect before!" I complained.

"It doesn't take much effort for you to fix now is there?" Hibari answered thoughtfully. To that I only frown and finally he removes his hand. I growl to myself thinking how I let two skylarks touch me whenever they like, what's more surprising is that I don't necessarily hate it.

"We've arrived, Hibari sama" the driver finally spoke out. Hibari only nodded and gesture me to follow. We both get out of the car and in front is a huge building which looks out to be 'Vongola' the most powerful company in Namimori situated right in the heart of the city. Employees of the business walk by and bow to Hibari with respect or walk as fast as they can to avoid him not before giving me confused glances. I kept a 1 meter distance from Hibari as we entered the building; I was amazed how the building and infrastructure looked.

Their own facilities and shops just for themselves, with many foods to choose from and looking up there are so many stairs and elevators that seem to take you up in each level. With my mouth wide open I twirl around trying to take in the new environment I find myself in. Hibari just looks at me in amusement before telling me to hurry up; he then takes out his identification card and slides it in the door slot to get it open. Although there were so many employees inside they never crowded and concentrated solely on their work, and I think I know the cause of it. Again I couldn't shake off their stares on me; I wanted to snap at them for them to stop.

"Hey who is that cute boy, following Hibari san" They start to whisper to each other when Hibari left the room and into his office, I stopped by the door to eavesdrop of what they are saying.

"He is wearing a suit and ear piece, there is a rumour going on that he is Hibari's personal bodyguard" One of the girl employee continued.

"Impossible Hibari will never let anyone protect him, did you know what he did to the other bodyguards that Alaude once tried to give him" A guy employee this time replied.

"Yeah... he bit them all to death"

"Wait no, didn't they actually all die?" My eyebrows raised at this, all of the bodyguards died trying to protect Hibari, it might just be a rumour but seeing how Alaude seemed so serious about it. It just might be true and me being a spirit is why he chose me for the job.

"You guys are forgetting the fact that the boy doesn't look like a bodyguard, he has no muscle and he only looks about 16 years old" said another guy to the girl.

"The rumour could just be a rumour…"

Noisy humans, saying I'm weak I'll show them my wrath if it not for this stupid curse and the deal with Alaude.

"Herbivore what are you doing out there... Come in" called Hibari. I look back to him and went inside his office. I stood by his desk and watch Hibari closely then out come a tall, young man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Dino what is my schedule today?" Hibari asked the tall handsome man, Ahh he must be Hibari's secretary.

"Here, I've written it on paper you have two important meetings to attend" he answers very politely. I stare closely at the man called Dino, what I noticed is that… in his eyes he sees Hibari differently… How do I say it, admiration...? Or perhaps love?

Definitely along those lines which made me shake my head… naughty Hibari getting it on with his secretary. Dino notices me and with a sweet cheery smile he approaches me… time to put on my fake mask so he doesn't find out that I absolutely hate humans.

"Hi I'm Dino, I'm Hibari's secretary you?" He greeted nicely and held out his hand. Reluctantly I shake it replying.

"Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari's personal bodyguard" He was definitely shock at first before putting on a smile. He was about to say something else but Hibari interrupted him

"Let's go Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have to attend a meeting" and walked out the office. I quickly follow Hibari from behind and Dino went to who knows where?

Following closely behind I bump into Hibari's back, when he stopped suddenly.

"oww.."

There were male employees gathering together and chatting in front of one computer. Hibari frowned and walked over to them.

"You're crowding... I'll bite you to death" Taking out the tonfas in his suit…? The employee's faces turn into straight fear.

"ehh we.. Were just helping e-each other to solve a problem... Hibari san..." One of the guys says while stuttering like mad. Hibari didn't say anything and charges forward 'biting them to death.' I watch in complete silence, I look at the other employees who are looking away trying to avoid eye contact and do their work they must be used to this. Hearing the groans and screaming from the men I start to actually feel sorry for them, Hibari doesn't hold back and it's a shame they can't defend themselves like I do. I walk up to Hibari and put a hand on his shoulder. Hibari actually stops and the men became unconscious, the employees who weren't, turned around in surprise to look at what's going on.

"Herbivore… What are you...?"

"Hibari san it's time to go to the meeting, you can't afford to be late can you" I answered calmly. Hibari growls and puts away his tonfas.

"Get back to work!" He orders and briskly walks out the door. I stay back a bit and see the humans getting off their desk and helping out the unconscious men. They begin to whisper to each other once again.

"Did you see that... the kid just stopped Hibari?!"

"I know right he was so hot when he did it..." another human said dreamily.

"Wait… if he is Hibari's bodyguard like the rumour says I still don't think a bodyguard is able to do that"

"Yeah they have to wait for orders from their boss don't they?"

I smirk in amusement before running out to catch up with Hibari, I don't want to deal with Hibari's anger directed at me this time.

After the meeting which was absolutely boring, seeing Alaude bring out a PowerPoint I was this closed to falling asleep while standing up, even Hibari was closed to asleep as well. Going down the elevator there was silence between me and Hibari. We got out of the elevator and suddenly I notice something… it was bad feeling and I stop in my tracks. Hibari looks back at me questionably

"Sawada…"

"Hibari san go back to your office, I need to do… something…" In a serious face I look out the window of the building. Hibari takes a step towards also looking serious,

"Is there something out there, let me take care of it" taking out his tonfas, I then place my hands on it and to lower it.

"no. Hibari let me; I'm hired for these types of thing anyways, go back and concentrate on your work"

With no one in sight, wind envelopes me and I turn into my standard form. Hibari looks at me, as if he wants to say something. But before he can, I reach through the window which my spirit form allows me to go through and float out, turning invisible in the process. In mid-air I go down to see suspicious man on the roof of another building. I can smell killing intent from far away, and since I have no tree to make as my home for energy yet I'm starting to become invisible. I've been saving my energy up lately so I won't be going back to the spirit world just yet. Seeing Giotto's dumb smiling face and Reborn kicking my ass because he is sadistic… well I don't really mind seeing Kyoko the rabbit spirit again.

I fly over to the man, seeing him set up his sniper rifle and observing that he has a perfect vision on Hibari through the office window. Hibari was just sitting on his desk while Dino is happily talking to him; the man has a great view to aiming at Hibari's head. The sun was setting around this time and the man was just about done setting up, looking through the scope. I lean towards his ear and whisper

"You should turn to the right to get a better shot"

In shock he moved back, quickly getting out his pistol and pointing it at me. I was in my human form my tie swaying in the wind. I stayed calm even after he pointed a gun at me

"Who… stay back!" he yelled surprisingly he had a firm grip, I assumed that his a professional assassin.

"You're after Hibari right?" I take a step forward and he start to fire his pistol and I weave through, dodging the bullets flawlessly. Seeing as I was coming closer and closer he kept backing towards the edge of the building.

"If you don't want to fall off I suggest you stop backing off and fight me" I taunt him with a stoic face. He took out knife and run towards me skilfully, he tried to slash me but I kept dodging and ducking. This time I was the one backing off, feeling a bit more confident he lunges with his knife aiming for my heart. I grabbed onto his arm and knee his stomach and clenched his wrist so tightly that he had to drop his knife. I went through his pocket and grabbed his pistol and cocked it to his head.

"How..." he was panting and groaning in pain.

"I am a bodyguard I should be able to do this much" I answered confidently. The assassin looks up to see that my expression had darken greatly. In a cruel smile "Sa… why don't you tell me who hired you?"

"I would never tell you!" He spat and looked away.

"I see then I have no choice then…" I walked out to him, picked up his knife and dragged him to the edge where there is a short wall to stop anyone from falling off the building. I grab his hand and pushed it against the wall with the knife. Suddenly I stabbed through his hand into the wall. I hear him scream in pain but I ignore it, still smiling I slowly twist the knife earning a more agonising scream. More blood ran down the wall, he desperately used his free hand to take out the knife but it was stuck. Making his escape impossible, I then grab his other hand and took one of his fingers gently pulling it backwards.

"Tell me who sent you" I tried again. He bit his lip and remained quiet, raising my brow I pulled his finger back to the point it cracked and dislocated. He yelps in pain, tears ran down his cheeks. "Another one" I said as I move on to his index finger.

"Tell me…" I crack the other one and continued until I reached his pinkie. Exhausted and heaving up and down with his face scrunched up in pain.

"Haha.. Once I'm done with your hand there's the other hand and wait... there's your feet as well" About to break the pinkie he finally yields.

"w-wait I'll tell you!" he screamed. I stop and smile in content, releasing his hand.

"It's… Bya.."

"Bya what?"

"Byakuran…." He manages to say.

"Byakuran?" I asked curiously.

"Mille…fiore…" At that I grabbed on to the knife that's lodged in his palm and pulled it out. He moans and clasps his hands together. Suddenly his phone starts ringing; I lean in to him and made him faint like I did to Hibari and Haru. I trace his features with my hand and wind covers my whole being and I copy his look and his voice accurately. Picking up his phone and answering with the assassin's voice.

"Who's this…?"

"Marshmellow." Ehh… is this guy messing with me, ah whatever.

"Ahh.. I see, about Hibari Kyouya…"

"Did you kill him yet?"

"Yes, his staffs are in panic the ambulance and police are going to arrive in a minute. I'm going to take my leave soon, when will I get paid for my services." I asked calmly and professionally.

"Ahaha, before that I have actually have two of my men infiltrate the company as one of the staff"

"Wha..What you didn't tell me about this…"

"Oh I have actually did you forget?" The caller on the other side of the phone sound surprisingly cheerful. Though it was obvious his voice changed into a deeper tone so I couldn't make out anything.

"It must've flown over my head; I'm assuming your using those two to confirm if I did the deed"

"Yes, exactly" in a cheerful manner he continued "If you were to lie I'll have those two do it instead, that was the plan, by the way you seem different from yesterday" Ahh crap, I screwed up but talking to him made me find out that Hibari is still in danger.

"Hahaha Byakuran, you don't need to wait for your subordinates with their report on whether Hibari is alive or not"

"Oh?" he asked in an annoying way.

"I'll tell you right now, Hibari is alive and well it's your subordinate you should be worried about…" I threatened him with a smile on my face.

"Who are you?"

"No one important just a bodyguard" I answered casually.

"Pfftt... I don't know how you were able to sound just like that assassin but you're interesting, why would you go that far for someone like Hibari Kyouya?" That question hit me hard… why indeed am I trying hard to protect a human or perhaps a demon… Hibari…

"You've gone quiet~" Byakuran cooed through the phone.

"It's none of your business"

"While were talking, my subordinates are already on their move for Hibari's head are you sure you should be spacing out?"

"Hmph I'm not too worried, if his coming face to face with them, Hibari will win" What the hell am I saying?

"Oh..? Such confidence you have in your boss… why don't you work for me instead?" he chuckles.

"Sure, tell me where you're at and I'll think about it" I said sarcastically.

"Haha… well it was nice talking to you, bye~" At that Byakuran hung up the phone. I sigh and I turned into my standard form and called Hibari by phone.

"Herbivore what's taking you so long…?"

"I got shot… and I'm dieing.. Help me Hibari san…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… don't lie to me…" Hibari said through the phone though he tried to sound calm but you can hear worry in his voice.

"Yeah you got me… haha"

"I'll bite you to death when I see you" Hibari threatened.

"I'm going to warn you, you need to keep your guard up, I need to finish something and there are two people that infiltrated your company as one of your staff and is going to try and assassinate you from the inside. " I explained.

"Oh? And what are you doing?" he asked.

"I dealt with an assassin on the rooftop, opposite to your building and I guess his bleeding might cause him to die… so I need to take care of him or I'm going to be punished"

"Hmph, alright do what you have to do" he ended the call. I look down at the guy who is unconscious; the blood still dripping from is palm. I grab his wrist and tear a part of my kimono and wrapped it around his hand to stop the bleeding. Wind gathers around and I changed my form into a child version of myself. And went out the door to go down stairs of the building, the building was of another company so there should be people. Reaching to the offices I see humans working on their desks and I went up to them and tug on a woman's shirt.

"Miss…" crocodile tears form around my eyes as I act out.

"What is a child doing here… and aw what's wrong?" she knelt over and tried to calm me.

"There... there's a man on the... *sniff* roof top and his hurt…"

"Please show me" she asked in alarm. Other humans take notice and gathered around me. Ahh what a pain in the ass, I guess I'll show them. Plus they can't accuse a child for torture and attempted murder.


	7. Kidnapped!

" _Follow... Me..._ " I said to the crowd of humans and lead them to the roof of the building. There was the assassin unconscious on the ground and they made immediate fuss and ran over to him, they seem to be in shock when they saw his sniper rifle, his pistol and knife lying around. The humans called the ambulance and police, confiscating the weapons and taking precautions.

" _Now… that I think about it where is the little boy_?"

" _Oh his gone, shouldn't he stay here to answer some question_?" says the one of the humans. I turned invisible the moment their eyes were focused on the assassin. ' _Let's just hope that Hibari isn't dead before I get back_ ' I thought flying back to 'Vongola'.

* * *

 **Hibari Kyouya P.O.V**

Hibari look out the window and frown… I definitely heard gun shots out there. That herbivore likes to mess with me saying that his been shot, that spirit won't die even if he wants to, but there was a sharp pang on my chest what are these feelings?

But what sparks my interest is what he said over the phone, there are two people hiding in this company as my staff waiting to assassinate me. I wasn't the least bit worried, I dealt with so many assassination attempts more than I can count. I look around at my employees trying to see if there were any suspicious actions, so I can go and bite them to death.

" _Kyouya is there a problem_?" asked Dino following from behind.

" _Didn't I tell you to address me formally when we are at work_?" I raise my brows, Dino looks away blushing.

" _S-Sorry my bad Hibari san_ "

" _To answer your question, yes keep your guard if you don't want to die herbivore_ "

With one hand I held one of my tonfas tightly waiting for someone, anyone to strike at me. Losing patience I go down the elevator with Dino. Suddenly the elevator stops and is stuck, no way did the assassins just tampered with the controls on the elevator. Damn it slipped my mind I assumed that they were going to come face to face with me and didn't expect them to try and kill me this way. But how are they going to kill me, starve me to death?

Dino next to me was panicking, trying to pry open the elevator door. I look out to see an emergency latch to get out from the elevator and perhaps thinking of climbing up… I look at the herbivore who busy was wasting time.

" _Give me a hand and boost me up_ " I demanded in a stern voice, also silently humiliated, by the fact I needed help to reach the emergency exit. Dino flinched and put his hands together and got into position, finally getting on the same page. With one foot I step on his hands and he lifts me up to the emergency latch. Suddenly I hear a loud thud that can be heard from the top of the elevator. Trying to open the latch but it wouldn't open, frustrated I tried smashing it open but even the elevator was made with expensive materials. I hear a laugh from the outside… It was a woman…

" _Let me out… Or I'll bite you to death_ " I growl, getting off from Dino I grab out my tonfas in attempt to try and break the elevator again.

" _Hehe, don't worry it'll end very soon enjoy my suprise_ ~"

" _Hey… whats going on_?" Dino obviously confused and frightened. His face became paler when white smoke was entering the elevator slowly.

" _Oh my gods… were going to die_!"

" _Shut up, herbivore or I'll bite you to death_ ' I threatened he is getting on my nerves. Choosing not to breathe through my nose I held my breath and with my tonfas I continue to hit the wall of the elevator. It started to bend or leave a large dent but there was no breakthrough.

" _Cover your nose, they are not planning to kill me but kidnap me, it's sleeping gas_ "

" _Ehh.. What about me_?"

" _They don't care about you, they might kill you._ " I said bluntly.

" _Ehhh_!?" he screamed in horror, his voice turning out to be weird since his holding his nose.

" _Haha how long will you last Hiba Chan_ ~" The unknown woman cooed from above the elevator. A good 4 minutes past and Dino couldn't hold it anymore, he breathe in the gas and passed on the floor.

" _Tch_ …" I try to remain stoic but I feel like I'm about to pass out. One thought in my mind came flashing in… 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' I shook my head at the thought. Asking for his help is weak, plus the herbivore was forced to be my bodyguard he probably wished I die and disappear from his life. I start to become dizzy and it was 8 minutes… finally I couldn't hold out any more and I feel asleep.

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada's P.O.V**

I arrived at Hibari's office; I couldn't find Hibari anywhere not even Dino. I hear someone mention that the elevator won't come up. In my human form I stood next to the girl and suddenly the elevator door opens revealing Dino on the floor. The woman next to me screams in horror causing everyone to run over and see what going on, I walk up to Dino and felt his pulse. ' _It's still beating, the human didn't die_.' Hibari… my nerves were starting churn inside of my stomach, I don't want to think about it but I might have to face Alaude's wrath. Dino is sleeping inside an enclosed space… sniffing the air… ' _Sleeping gas and Hibari's scent_?'

" _Wha-what happened_?" the humans began whispering. Che they are annoying, distracting me. How do I wake Dino up and make him tell me what's going on.

But seeing his condition he won't get up any time soon. I had to think very hard, instead of killing Hibari they decided to kidnap him which explains the sleeping gas… I need to get outside and away from these humans; the chatting is keeping me from thinking. I walk out in a fast pace ' _Perhaps it wasn't that long when he was kidnapped maybe I can still catch them_ '

I turn into my standard form and became invisible looking and flying around the building and looking into cars and glaring at anyone who looks suspicious. Sigh as long as they don't kill him personally I'm fine it's not like Alaude's deal wasn't to do a bloody good job in protecting Hibari but it was just to become his bodyguard. Hibari can be used to threaten Alaude, they won't kill him just yet so why should I care anymore. Let Alaude pay for ransom and that's it…

Yeah that's right… I flew to the ground and each step I take restrained me and pieced me with guilt. I shake my head and flew up again before yelling

" _DAMN YOU HIBARI WHY DO I CARE ABOUT A HUMAN LIKE YOU_?!" I flew another round, using my nose to track down Hibari smell.

With hours of searching the scent lead me nowhere… I took out my phone and called Alaude.

" _Hello_?" hearing his stoic voice, I felt bad.

" _Your son was kidnapped… I was dealing with someone else but I just it was wrong of me to leave him alone_."

There was silence from the other side of the phone.

" _A..Alaude_ " starting to get a bit frightened, ehh when did I get so afraid…?

 _"Tsunayoshi come home now_." He replied finally.

 _"Wha... What about Hibari?"_

 _"Don't worry he'll be fine this has happened before"_

 _"I see… I'll come right away, in fact I may have a lead for you Alaude"_ scratching the back of my head.

 _"What is it, tell"_ Alaude asked curiously. I know how powerful Alaude's company is so assuming he'll be able to get information fairly easily.

 _"Byakuran… Millefiore"_

 _"Byakuran… ah is that so…"_

 _"You know him Alaude?"_ I asked, I think with this information Alaude will be able to find Byakuran and Hibari.

 _"Yes and thank you, Tsunayoshi I wasn't sure but I can get my men to find out where he is"_ He smirks and I can feel it from the phone which causes me to roll my eyes.

 _"Now hurry home"_ Still invisible I gave him _'ok'_ before turning into my wolf form and running at a magnificent full speed, jumping between buildings. Hmph... He told me to go _'home'_ since when was that mansion my home?

The only home that I have is with Yui but hearing that from Alaude made me smile. Like father and son they are both weird human beings Hibari and Alaude…

* * *

 **Hibari's P.O.V**

My head hurts… and I feel dizzy, slowly opening my eyes I find myself in a room with the walls all white and some fancy furniture. I was sitting on a chair with my arms being tied to the back of the chair and my tonfas confiscated from me. I growl, how could I fall for a dumb trick and find myself in this mess when I find out who's behind this I'll bite them to death. Suddenly the door opened and steps out a little girl with blue hair.

 _"Hello Hiba Chan~"_ I sent her a death glare.

 _"I was the one on top of the elevator that time and made the sleep gas seep through the gaps of the elevator, my name is Bluebell"_ She winks at me.

 _"I'll bite you to death"_ I begin to struggle futilely under the restraints of rope.

 _"Oho~ don't bother escaping Hibari Kyouya"_ I another man stepped into the room; He had wavy long bright, green hair.

 _"I was the one who sneaked in and tampered with the elevator to stop"_

 _"Kikyo is so bad~"_ the girl giggles, annoyingly.

 _"Shut up, which one of you is the boss?"_ I growl

 _"The great Byakuran sama though his not being able to see you since his busy right now, he gave us some instructions on how to deal with you"_ Kikyo answers.

 _"So we'll have the honours of extorting Alaude, how does it feel to be a liability Hiba Chan?"_

I clenched my fist in anger, I'll have to get out of here by myself… lowering myself and asking for Alaude's help, my pride won't allow it.

 _"Once were done using you we'll kill you"_ they both laugh.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**

After a lot of running and almost out of breath… my invisibility is getting stronger by the minute which means I'm losing energy rapidly. When will I ever catch a break?

I jump through Alaude's window to see Alaude waiting for me.

 _"I'm here Alaude…"_ I said out of nowhere.

 _"Where are you Tsunayoshi"_ he said looking around confusingly.

 _"I'm losing energy… so I'm staying invisible"_

 _"Sigh… at a time like this…, Tsunayoshi go out into the garden I have a present for you."_ My ears flicked up curiously.

 _"I was going to show you when, you get back with Kyouya but since you're not in a state where you can rescue him efficiently I'll show you now"_ Alaude opens the window of his room and jumps off, a perfect and flawless landing he walks towards the garden with me following him.

We reach the garden and there is a walk way that surrounds this gigantic Sakura tree. The flowers of the garden surround the tree making it look beautiful and it's a perfect place to eat lunch and have a picnic. _'Wait a minute this isn't the time?!'_

Alaude sees my panicked face _"you don't have to rush, you don't know where Hibari is yet we have to wait till Kusakabe gets the location of Byakuran's nearest headquarters."_

 _"Wait... Kusakabe..?"_ I asked surprised.

 _"Yes he may be a butler but his smart and useful"_ Alaude chuckles to himself. Alaude doesn't seem to be worried about Hibari at all, can I assume that he just has that much faith in his son.

I walk over to the tree, he got me a sakura tree because he knows I miss Yui, it's his fault… Is this his way of apologizing?

I place my hand on the tree and it lights up that is when a connection is made. _"You've made this tree your home, so this place is your home."_ Alaude says bluntly without any expression. I smile slightly and felt the energy surging through me once again, I definitely missed this feeling. The invisibility disappears and Alaude can see me smiling.

 _"You took me away from Yui I still won't forgive you for that… but thank you"_ Alaude nods at this and we hear footsteps from behind. I quickly changed to my human form and turn around with Alaude.

 _"Alaude sama, I found where Hibari sama is at!"_ Kusakabe was panting out of breath. Guess he ran all the way here once he found out. We look each other and back at Kusakabe. He gave a piece of paper to Alaude, and he looks down to read it while I lean over trying to read the contents as well. We stop and look at each once again and nod.

 _"Tsunayoshi… go with Kusakabe he'll drive you to Byakuran headquarters"_

 _"What about you?"_ I ask

 _"They might call for a ransom, so I need to stay back just in case give me a call"_

 _"Also I can give you a bit more time"_ he added

I bow and follow Kusakabe to the car.

* * *

 **Hibari Kyouya's P.O.V**

The herbivores walked out to call Alaude and left me there subordinates. Smiling at the opportunity, with them not noticing bit by bit I move back with the chair. I need to find a way to escape from these ropes. I was used to getting targeted by many former employees and companies that encase this happen I'll be able to get out.

There is a pen that is sitting on the edge of my sleeve, using my hands and without looking back I grab it and open the cap, revealing a tiny blade. I tilt the pen down and start cutting the rope; it was going to take time… The herbivores better not notice anything. The men looked at Hibari and saw his arms moving from behind.

 _"Hey what are you doing?!"_ he snapped at me

 _"Probably trying to get out of the ropes even though he knows it's futile"_ another herbivore starts laughing. I felt myself wanting to smirk but I kept my stoic expression. I was able to cut through one layer of rope… now the other layers…

Painstaking 1 hour later he had one layer left. Finally I broke through, smirking to himself the ropes loosen. The herbivores looks at me confusingly, then realising what just happened

 _"Wha… when did he"_

"Never mind how for now, get him!" They bring out there pistols and start firing at me; it seems they don't need me alive anymore. I run and take cover behind the couch and dodge the bullet carefully using the pen I peek out and threw it in one of the herbivore's neck.

"Arghh…" he clutches the pen and falls to the ground.

 _"God dammit, call Bluebell sama and Kikyo sama!"_ one of them ran out the door to call those two. I jump over the couch and dodge the bullets.

 _"What... he is actually dodging?!"_ he screamed as I got closer enough to kick him in the stomach. I grabbed his pistol and used the herbivore as a shield. The others hesitated and I shot them both in the head. I drop the man and picked another pistol from the other bodies. I need find my tonfas, without bothering to hide I walked around the building holding out two pistols ready to blow a cap into anyone I see.

More herbivores with guns come running and it was an all shoot out. Skilfully shooting down the men one by one I walked past a room that had my tonfas placed on the desk. It was suspicious so I carefully enter the room with caution. There was no one in the room, I picked up the tonfas and suddenly the vent from above broke and Kikyo jumped down. I growl when I notice that the pistols I had have no more bullets. But it's fine I have my tonfas now, but suddenly Kikyo puts on a mask and the blue head woman was outside the door with a mask on. It can't be?!

The blue haired herbivore throws a gas bomb into the room and I covered my mouth instinctively, at that moment the green haired herbivore charged and push me to the point that I crash through the window. It breaks into millions of shards and I find myself at the edge of the building, I was very high up if I fell I'd probably die.

 _"I'll bite you to death… for humiliating me"_ I struggle but the herbivore hands were clasp around my neck and leaned me further over the edge.

 _"Haha drop him Kikyo!"_ the blue woman giggles.

 _"Maybe I'll lift you back up if you beg"_ The man taunts, me… BEG?!

 _"You won't survive the fall Hiba Chan~ Beg! Beg!"_


	8. How does it feel to fly?

_"Kusakabe how much further?"_ I asked rather impatiently. He looks up at the rear view mirror while he speeds and weaves through traffic.

 _"Almost there Sawada san"_ he replies. I find myself tapping the car floor anxiously, damn it find Hibari and gets this over and done with… I want to sleep and sit around my new tree.

Finally Kusakabe stops at this tall building, surprisingly it was taller than Vongola's building but thinner.

 _"Kusakabe stay in the car, I need you to wait so we can escape"_ I was surprised hearing nothing from Kusakabe but he was looking out with his mouth open. I follow suit and looked up as well which made me have the same expression as Kusakabe.

 _"HIBARI SAMA!"_ he screamed. What the hell, Hibari on the edge of the building about fall off with someone holding onto his neck? If he were to fall from that height would I be able to save him?

I move away from Kusakabe sight and turned into my standard form… he'll probably see me but at least he won't know it's me. Using my wolf ears I strained to hear…

 _"Beg and I lift you up Hibari Kyouya"_ the green man laughed. Hibari groans in pain, finding it difficult to breathe.

 _"Hahaha look how pathetic he looks!"_ The blue haired woman squealed. Geebus.. Hibari why don't you just beg, but I smile I know already that his not the type to lower himself to his enemies. That moron has too much pride unfortunately.

Hibari looks up and with one eye closed; he smiles at the green haired man mockingly. And clutches his hand, leaning in he says "Go. To. Hell." Hibari then ripped the man's grip, causing him to fall. The green haired man looked shocked and I hear Kusakabe screaming _"NOOOO…. HIBARI SAMA!"_

So you choose death over shame Hibari Kyouya…. I transform into my wolf form, jumping from wall to wall and running on the sides of the windows of the tall building. I try to make my way to Hibari who was falling, looking at his face he seemed to have accepted his death and closed his eyes peacefully. I use the momentum and leap for him, ignoring Kusakabe's confused yells and the enemy's gasps, I open my mouth wide and caught him.

Hibari eyes immediately shot open, seeing my familiar form he whispers _"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

 _"GIVING UP ALREADY HIBARI KYOUYA…"_ I ask in my deep voice. In mid-air I transform into my standard form, the mask sitting on the side of my head, the wind blowing aggressively making my ears and tail also kimono flapping in the air. Both our hairs are waving wildly in the wind…

 _"Hibari san… it's better than being held in my mouth so take my hand"_ I said as I reached out to him.

 _"Don't tell me what to do herbivore"_ he smirks and takes my hand any ways. It was night time so it was quite a view for the both of us.

 _"Were you waiting for me princess?"_ at that I got bonked on the head by Hibari's tonfas.

 _"Ow… do you want me to drop you"_ He leans in to my ear and chuckles softly _"If you do, you'll be punished greatly"_ I don't know why but that made me blush furiously, is it because he whispered into my ear or I misinterpret what he just said. But seeing as Hibari was in that much of mood to joke around with me, he must be happy to see me. I look down to see Kusakabe standing shocked, looking like a retarded gulping fish. I don't necessarily blame him, a wolf appearing out of nowhere and being someone you actually know. The blue and green human was gaping as well, I would attack them but it seems that Hibari is tired so I'll let them go.

 _"Hibari san I could take you back home like this or I can fly down and let Kusakabe drive you"_ I ask looking up at him. Looking as if his enjoying, being in the air "Take me home Sawada Tsunayoshi"

I laugh and he glares at me… this guy is too honest right now. I yell over to Kusakabe _"Hey Kusakabe, race you back to the mansion"_

Kusakabe was still dazed but shook it off; looking relieved that Hibari is safe and probably was thinking of getting an explanation when we get to the mansion. He goes into the car and starts it up before driving full speed ahead. I grab Hibari's hand and made him hold onto my back, I turned back into my wolf form and started racing Kusakabe. It was dark so no one could see me leaping from building to building. I took a quick look back; the two humans were smiling which made me worried. Maybe I should drop off Hibari and come back to kick their asses. Nah~ I want to sleep under the sakura tree.

I try to peek over my back and I see Hibari sleeping… wait what?!

Sleeping…?! How is he holding on then…? Oh crap he is slipping off, turning back to my standard form I grab him by his hand and decide to just fly there, though it's not as fast when I was in my wolf form.

It's because of traffic I was able to beat Kusakabe barely. I went through Alaude's room, to see him talking to someone on the phone. Seeing us he hangs up the phone and looks up

 _"So you were able to retrieve Kyouya, well done"_ he congratulated and smirks.

Cough* _"It was my fault he got abducted in the first place"_

 _"Kyouya still needs to be trained, you too"_ he sternly says before adding _"Take Kyouya to bed and you can get some rest, I doubt you need to guard him tonight"_ I nodded and carried Kyouya with me to his bed room. Turning to my human form I see Kusakabe walking towards me, immediately I handed Hibari to Kusakabe and I watch him do his job.

 _"Sawada san can I speak to you out in the garden?"_ he ask suddenly. I rasied my brow

 _"Yeah I was just going there actually"_ he smiles and I smile back surprisingly it was genuine one. Could these humans be rubbing off on me?

I made my way to the garden and sat next to the sakura tree. Kusakabe came right after sitting down next to me.

 _"So.. what exactly are you?"_ he ask curiously, I knew this was coming but I still didn't plan out what to say.

 _"Sigh… As you can see I can turn into a wolf and other forms and that's because I am spirit"_ I explained calmly

 _"Wha..Spirit they exist?"_

 _"Haha yeah I am living proof"_ Closed my eyes and and wind covers me and Kusakabe watches in amazement. The wind disperses showing

 _"I'll bite you to death herbivore…"_

 _"Wha.. HIBARI SAMA?!"_ Kusakabe yelps in surprise, I looked exactly like Hibari with his black raven hair and grey steel eyes along with his clothes and voice. I decide to change again…

 _"I see, hn…."_

 _"ALAUDE SAMA!"_ he is genuinely enjoying the show.

 _"Tsunayoshi what are you doing?"_ me and Kusakabe looked up in shock. I made a stupid look with Alaude's face and Kusakabe couldn't help but laugh. Alaude gave both us a death glare and we became quiet.

 _"Don't make such a expression with my face"_ he said in a scary tone.

 _"I'm so sorry Alaude sama"_ Kusakabe apologize trying to hold in his laugh.

 _"Yep, yep!"_ I said cheerfully, with his voice. Kusakabe loss control and burst out laughing. Alaude was red in the face, which was a real shock to me. Not wanting to get scolded I turn back to my original human form.

Alaude coughs before continuing _"Kusakabe I guess, I'll explain to you from the very start since you've always been devoted to serving Kyouya but don't mention this to anyone"_

 _"Yes Alaude sama I won't"_ he looks at me and smiles which I couldn't help but grin back. After the explanation Alaude goes back to work, I guess he wanted to clarify with Kusakabe.

Kusakabe stretches and yawns it was in the middle of the night and we still haven't slept. _"It has been a long night Sawada san I'm going to bed"_ I nod at this

 _"If you have a crush and you're too shy to confess, I can do it for you"_ I jokingly offered. He laughs and smiles brightly before waving off. Leaving me with the Sakura tree, I climb up the sakura tree and lie down on the branches, which reminds me of my time with Yui she'll always come to visit me and tell me that dinner, is ready. I reach out to the leaves and obviously missing Yui; I turn to the side and curl up into a ball. Alaude says I can visit her… maybe I'll drop by tomorrow and tell her that maybe, besides her there are other humans that are not so bad after all.

And then I thought of Byakuran and the assassins with a frown. Well there are all sought of humans I guess, I grumble and finally yawning with my mouth wide open I close my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning~**

I was just sleeping soundly when a tonfa hit the back of my head which caused me to fall from the tree branches and hit the ground, face first. I take it all back humans are assholes, or rather Hibari Kyouya is an asshole. I turn to look at Hibari and glare darkly at him

 _"What was that for human?!"_

 _"Pay back for impersonating me last night."_ He said bluntly, I was shocked he was awake then?!

 _"I thought you were asleep"_

 _"I was then I heard you and Kusakabe laughing, though I was surprise to see you make fun of Alaude never seen him like that"_ Hibari smirked.

 _"You should've seen it closer!"_ I laughed… and then I quiet down…

 _"Herbivore?"_

 _"It's because of me you were kidnapped"_ I said trying to avoid eye contact.

 _"You told me what you were going to do… They just did something unexpected and humiliated me"_ He scowled, remembering obviously makes him mad. He looks at me curiously and turns around as if he is trying to hide something from me which makes me look at him.

 _"Why…?"_ he begins to say…

 _"Why what..?"_ I curiously tilt my head but I had a general idea of what his going to ask.

 _"Forget it herbivore…"_ he tries to walk off but stops in his tracks and stiffens when he heard me say

 _"Why would I go this far for you?"_ I scratch my neck nervously, trying to put together the words but failed.

 _"I don't know…"_ Hibari turns around with widen eyes, and I continue _"I don't know why, I thought I can leave you but I find myself worrying about you."_

Hibari's face was turning red and I did not know why… _"It's probably because Alaude gave me the duty as your bodyguard, the guilt is too much for me you know?"_

Hibari's eye start to twitch and he glared darkly at me before saying _"I'll bite you to death!"_ and attacked me.

 _"Wha… Why!?"_ I screamed trying to dodge his attacks; he stops suddenly and I sigh in relief. He looks at the ground with his bangs covering his face and looking pretty embarrassed.

 _"Woah your pretty cute for a human"_ I leaned in for a better look. Suddenly his aura became even darker and charged at me with his tonfas senselessly and mercilessly.

I transform and fly into the sky, knowing full well that Hibari can't fly which is a good thing for me. He threw his tonfas at me after saying _"If you let them touch the ground, when you reach the ground I'll bite you to death"_

 _"Ehh then don't throw them!"_ I yell back catching his tonfas in the process. I flew back down and throw the tonfas back at Hibari. He caught it with ease; he fixes his neck tie and sits down on the ground. I stare at him curiously and then a yellow bird came flying on his head, the scene was too cute but I was worried for the poor bird. The man is a demon don't you realised this?!

Surprisingly Hibari lifts his hand for the bird and it hopped straight on, Hibari pets the bird gently. Hold on who possessed Hibari, I don't feel any other spirit presence. Don't tell me Hibari likes animals?!

I stare in amazement; Hibari notices my look and gives me a _'what are you looking at?'_ look. The animal likes him, so that means Hibari is a good guy… nope, nope and nope. An idea came into my head as I smirk transforming into a mini wolf form, I pretend to prey on the yellow bird. About to pounce at the bird and Hibari, he turns to look at me with raised brows. Before I can leap the yellow bird flew off Hibari's finger and landed on my head. This bird is not afraid of me that for sure.

 _"Hey don't ruin my fun and play along!"_ I whimpered. Looking at the scene in front of him Hibari scoots closer to me and starts petting me just like he did with the bird.

 _"Hibari san you're not making this any better"_ I transform to turn into my standard form to show him my frown. Which probably look like a pout to him, he smiles at this. I stop and stare at him like a deer in head lights.

 _"What. Herbivore"_ His smile disappears and reverts back to his stoic expression. Did the almighty demon just smile?

I am now seeing the other side of Hibari Kyouya and I have to say it blows my mind. _"Wow is it true that you're a vir-"_ I got hit in the face with his tonfas.

 _"I'm taking that as a yes…"_ I rub my nose… I realised that were two polar opposites, I can joke around and this guy can't take a joke. The bird flies back to Hibari, hmm still hasn't flown away…

Something popped into my mind; this is a good chance to ask Hibari since his just sitting near the sakura tree with me. I know I'm going to get hit for this so I should dodge it this time.

 _"Hey are you and Dino lovers?"_ Hibari dropped his tonfas when I asked the question I in fact was ready to do some skilful manoeuvres or run away in need be.

 _"Why do you think that?"_ He asked seriously.

 _"Super intuition really"_ I replied, a little bit shocked his not saying his favourite catch phrase.

 _"Dino is my secretary I wouldn't date my co-workers of staff for that matter"_ Oh he answered pretty seriously.

 _"Haha makes sense, it's awkward afterwards if you were to break up…"_ he raises a brow and asks

 _"Why are you curious about that herbivore?"_

 _"I bet those who stay alongside you the longest will be able to see your charm"_ Hibari became silent and I continued _"I only been with you for two days but I guess there are things I find charming about you"_

Hibari looks away for a second and turns back with a smirk on his face _"So you've fallen for me herbivore"_ I look at him in shock I feel my cheeks start to burn up. But laughing it off I say

 _"Haha of course not, I don't like humans and I'm your bodyguard so that's impossible right?"_

When I look at Hibari he seems to be looking at ground thinking about something. _"Hibari san?"_ I call out cautiously.

 _"Herbivore who is Yui, another spirit or your lover?"_ he asked with a straight face. My Jaw was about to hit the ground… Yui my lover… no that's too much of a feat!

 _"I-I-I... not worthy enough to be the goddess's lover…"_ My blush increased tenfold. Hibari frowned at this, feeling a weird churning in his stomach.

 _"Ahh that reminds me, Alaude says I can visit her from time to time, so can I go?"_ If he refuses I'm going to be so pissed. Hibari nods and I stand up immediately, he also stands up and I look at him questionably.

 _"Im going too herbivore"_ he states with a stoic face.

 _"Ehhh? Why!?"_ You're going to ruin me and Yui's time together.

 _"I want to pay my respects to the Yui herbivore"_ I am now sweating bullets what if he decides to bite Yui to death.

* * *

 **Hibari's P.O.V**

I walked with Sawada Tsunayoshi to the station and the little one on my head followed along. The herbivores in the streets were right to make way when I walk by, they all know me. Once we got on the train I sat in front of the herbivore I couldn't help but always see him, I start to think what has happened when this out of control herbivore came to be my body guard.

The herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi has changed from the past few days and he keeps messing with me I'll have to bite him to death, before he'll just growl angrily or hide in a corner and sulk. But I never met a someone who wasn't afraid of me in a mere two days. When I was falling from the building I was surprised to see him, he was my bodyguard but didn't think he'll go as far too actually come. It felt good in the sky and flying, the herbivore turned into his standard form I was forced to see his face clearly… his innocent caramel brown, doe eyes with his hair blowing fiercely in the wind. He had a huge smile on his face, was he that happy to see me. Since then my heart won't stop pounding whether I'm near him, I feel a weird churning in my stomach, whether I see him with other herbivores. He has absolutely no shame and says things that confuses me sometimes, I feel weak when I'm with him I want to get away from him but at the same time I don't. Sawada Tsunayoshi what have you done to me, this personal spirit bodyguard of mine?


	9. A tour around town or a date?

_"Hibari?"_ the herbivore started the conversation.

 _"Hn..."_ I reply nonchalantly while looking out the window of the train.

 _"How did you know about Yui, did Alaude tell you?"_

I turn to him in surprise; I don't want to tell him I was watching him sleeping out near my bedroom door. _"You said her name while you were sleeping"_

 _"Wha-what...!"_ He yelps, I watch him blush deeply… Sawada Tsunayoshi he must love this woman, since were on the train, the spirit lives not too far away. Becoming curious I bit my lip and ordered him _"Tell me about the herbivore"_

 _"About Yui?"_

 _"Who else."_ I growl, he flinches back a bit and goes into deep thought.

He smiles and looks up at me _"She is a goddess or an angel to me but surprisingly she is a human, the only human I could ever truly love…."_ His words were stabbing me and I clutch my chest where my heart is, without me realising.

 _"She saved me, and I've been with her for a year… eating dinner, walking side by side and going shopping. "_ As if reminiscing the past and he smile gently, it's a smile he would never show to me.

 _"And I'm going to see her again… "_ He then frowns and looks at me, adding _"But you're coming too, so we won't be alone… don't fall in love with her human"_ he growls.

 _"I have no interest in herbivores"_ I scowl back, angrily.

 _"Hmph once you see her greatness and kindness even you can't look away!"_ he puffs his chest out proudly.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

Why is Hibari coming with me, he has a day off but I didn't think he'll spend it with me. I was blabbing on about Yui but I noticed that Hibari was making sad expressions. Even though he is the one who asked, each time I go on about Yui the more hurt he looks.

 _"Hey why are you clutching your chest like that are you okay… motion sickness or something?"_ I ask out of the blue. Hibari looks at me in shock

 _"No. I'm fine"_ he removes his hand from his chest and answers with an emotionless face.

 _"I see… well were almost there!"_ I smile, when I see familiar scenery flash by. The train finally stops and my heart is pounding, I'm so excited and I hope Hibari doesn't ruin my day or I definitely will snap at him. We both got off the train and then walked out of the train station. Hibari kept silent and looked around, he's probably used to the city and tons of people where he could bite them all to death for crowding. But this place was different… fresh air, small town and lots of greenery.

Now that I think about it Alaude wanted to make a mansion here. They both hated crowds and liked to be alone; Alaude saw the appeal of this place and wanted to move here for some peace and quiet. But I stopped him heh heh heh… it's either you or Yui and I definitely chose Yui. My smile could not get any bigger as I saw the old cottage like house in the distance. It caused me to transform in to my standard form and my tail started wagging rapidly. Hibari notices this and raised his brows, still feeling a little guarded as if he is bracing himself for something.

Unconsciously I grabbed Hibari's hand, his eyes widen in shock and tint of pink slowly crept up his face. I point eagerly at the house, _"Look Hibari san there… that house!"_

Couldn't hold the excitement any longer I pulled him with me and started running towards the house, he growled at this but let me drag him. I want to see you… I want to see you so bad… I sprint to the porch of the house and knock on the door with Hibari behind me. It was a long and agonising 30 second as the door finally opened revealing an elderly woman smiling gently. Realising what was in front of her, her eyes widen _"Tsu Chan!"_

 _"Yui!"_

I was about to cry, if Hibari wasn't here… I took a peek at him and his face was glued to Yui and his eyes widen in shock. Damn was he bewitched by Yui's beauty I knew this might happen. I let go of Hibari's hand and turn into my wolf form and pounced on her… knowing how frail and old she is I placed my paws on her shoulders gently and lick her face, with my tail wagging like crazy. She slowly reaches and strokes my head and scratches my back of my ears. I lean in to the touch and blissfully take in the familiar feeling of her petting me.

 _"Tsu chan I missed you some much"_ she says softly with her eyes tearing up and I lick her in response. She looks behind me and finally notices Hibari and gasps in shock.

 _"My, you brought a friend with you and his human?!"_

Hibari nods saying _"I'm Hibari Kyouya Vongola's COO and heir"_ She smiles kindly and bows replying with "My name is Yui, I'm just a frail old woman"

 _"Tsu chan is like my son"_ when she says that he gave her a small smile. What he smiled at her already… He just met her, damn it he is in love with her!

Burning with jealously I growl at Hibari, still in my wolf form. He nods at her and she continues

 _"I didn't think Tsu chan will ever make a human friend and my, a handsome one at that"_

My glare became darker and Hibari notices it and smirks at me mockingly. Oh no, he did not just smirk at me!

Finally Yui notices me and pets me _"Now… now Tsu chan no glaring"_ she scolded. I immediately listen to her and start sulking I turn into my standard form and my ears went flat on my head obviously feeling dejected.

 _"Come in you two I make you both something"_ She makes a gesture and walks in side. I walk in immediately and Hibari followed from behind. I wonder how he is feeling to be in a not so luxury mansion. We both sat at the dinner table and I hear Yui humming as she makes lunch, ahhh the angel's voice also her cooking~

There are only four chairs with the table two chairs on one side and two on the opposite side, surprisingly Hibari chose to sit next to me. I look at him in the corner of my eye and hushed out

 _"Don't you dare make a move on her you hear me…?"_ he looks at me and smirks, the damn bastard. The Hibari in the train and the Hibari next to me are night and day… He doesn't look sick and now he is letting his guard down and looking relieved. Is that what love does to people did he seriously fall in love with Yui… love at first sight… could I take it?

I shake my head I will never hand Yui to Hibari I know what he is capable of!

Yui finishes with the lunches and brings sandwiches and profiteroles to the table. She walks over to me and leans in to my ear whispering

 _"When I opened the door I saw you two holding hands… are you two something more?"_

My Face lit up in red… _"Wha-What!"_ I yelled. Hibari looks at me in confusion and I lean into her replying _"no, I want to get to you sooner but he doesn't run as fast as me so I decided to drag him with me"_

She pouted in disappointment, and takes a seat at the opposite side. _"Herbivore what were you talking about?"_

 _"None of your business"_ hahaha she doesn't care about you Hibari, but damn she actually thinks that me and Hibari are together… which means he has no chance.

I look at him and started smirking, whispering _"You should give up"_ at that he bonks me in the head with his tonfas. Rubbing my head I picked up a chicken and cheese sandwich and took a bite, it was heavenly while Hibari took one of the profiteroles.

 _"Hows the food?"_ she asked curiously. I smile brightly and gave her thumbs up and Hibari just nod. She grins at this and begins eating as well.

 _"Why don't you two take a walk, it's your first time being here isn't it Hibari Kun"_ she suggested. Hibari just reply's with an _'hn…'_ which means yes in his book, Yui also understood.

 _"Are you coming Yui?"_ I want to spend time with her, not with Hibari I see him literally every day and everywhere being his bodyguard didn't help.

 _"No I need to do my laundry"_ she answers. My wold ears drop and my tail sags, and then an idea came to my head.

 _"I'll do it for you Yui and we can go together!"_

 _"There's no need for you to do that, give Hibari kun a tour"_ knowing how stubborn I can get she used a sterner voice. Hibari listen in silence and focused on eating, I frown knowing I can't go against Yui's wishes I look at Hibari

 _"Finished eating lets go"_

 _"Don't rush me herbivore"_ I looked over to Yui and put a hand to my mouth and in a low voice

 _"See his weird and grumpy"_ expecting what's going to happen next I dodge the tonfas that were thrown at me. He gets up and walks out the door _"Where are you going?"_ I yell after him.

 _"Aren't you going to give me a tour Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_ He said in a matter-of-fact way, I look back at Yui and wave a bit dejected that I have to separate from her once again but it was her order so I can't say anything. I turn into my human form and we walked side by side in complete silence.

* * *

 **Hibari's P.O.V**

I was surprised to see the herbivore he was talking about was an eldery woman, I felt relieved when I heard her say that Tsunayoshi was like a son to her and that I misunderstood at my part. Wait did I just address the herbivore by his first name. Thinking of that I started turning red, he looked over at me curiously and I quickly looked away from him. But he seems to be the one misunderstanding, thinking that I love the Yui herbivore…

The air was free of pollution and the wind felt nice. Hmm the age difference it too great and I know why he likes the herbivore, her smile is radiate and makes you want to unconsciously smile back. I wonder how long he has been in this world.

 _"How old are you?"_ I suddenly ask him, he looks at me in shock and started thinking…

 _"From when I was created probably 130 years ago… "_ He answers seriously. My eyes widen in surprise yes I know that his spirit but the way he looks made me think otherwise. He laughs and smiles at me

 _"So if I were to fall in love with a human I'd be considered a paedophile, I can date an eldery woman and I'm still a paedophile haha"_ I raised my brows and in a low voice I say

 _"It shouldn't apply to spirits"_ He looks at me in shock and smiles gently which makes my pulse quicken. So he'd rather date other spirits then….

 _"You're rather talkative today, Hibari san, it's only been the third day but for some reason I feel like I've known you for a long time"_ he looks up the sky with a smile on his face the sun reflected on his skin which brought out his features greatly. My heart is now pounding only he can do this to me… is it because his a spirit?

 _"Kyouya…"_ I say in a low voice. He looks back at me obviously confused.

 _"Call me Kyouya.."_ realising what I'm saying I started to become embarrassed why am I asking this herbivore that's only been with me for 3 days. I look away trying to avoid eye contact and silence envelopes us. I felt like biting myself to death what an herbivorous thing to do.

 _"Only if you call me Tsuna"_ My eyes widen and turned to face him, his face was tinted red and was smiling at me.

 _"Tsuna..."_ I tried out… It felt foreign to me but I liked the feeling. He grins more and points saying

 _"Look Kyouya… the rivers are amazing I remember I used to walk by it all the time"_ With my own face tinted red hearing him say my name like that made me feel happy… but weak, though it didn't bother me it still made me happy nonetheless.

We finally made it to town and the herbivores recognise the brunet and wave over… They are crowding, sensing my irritation he quickly waved good bye. The female herbivores took a look at me and started blushing and whispering to each other. I roll my eyes they were doing the same to the herbivore next to me.

 _"Kya did you see the black haired man in a suit… his probably from the city and his hot!"_

 _"The cute boy next to him is no joke either could they be celebrities?"_ The annoying girls squeal to each other.

 _"Sigh they don't shut up do they"_ Tsunayoshi stretches… The way he has been behaving lately made me forget that he hated humans but now it's back with a vengeance, growling here and there.

 _"This where I buy my groceries from"_ he explained and picked up a brand of chocolates adding _"these are my favourites you should try them"_

 _"hn… are you going to buy it?"_ The herbivore looks down and empties out his pockets showing he has no money. I sigh and took it from him and take out my wallet, he raises his brow at me before coming to my side at the cashier. When we walk out of the shop, he told me to eat it but I'll save it till we get back to his cottage like house.

 _"You have to be careful, in these streets"_ I looked at him and raised my brows.

 _"Oh how so?"_

 _"There are lots of gay humans here and they are always after my butt"_ I growl at the thought, those humans want to chase my herbivore… wait what my herbivore?

 _"I have to run or beat the crap out of them, but looking at you they might want your butt more than mine"_ I was stunned and expressionless take out my tonfas "then I'll bite them to death!"

 _"Ohaiyo Tsu kun~"_ a flamboyant male came approaching us.

 _"Lussuria... how many times did I tell you to leave me alone?"_ I was ready to attack him if he did anything funny.

 _"My whose that hot smoking hunk of a man next to you"_ I flinched not at of fear but disgust I can feel his glare looking at my body up and down which caused me to growl in distaste.

 _"I'll bite you to death herbivore"_

 _"Kya I love it when men are fierce"_ he squealed. About to lunge, Tsunayoshi puts his hand over my shoulder and shakes his head. He takes a step forward to the green Mohawk man and says

 _"Lussuria want a kiss?"_ I glare at the herbivore why would you do this in front of me and Tsunayoshi turns back to me and gives me a wink.

 _"Oh my yes Tsu kun!"_ He leans down and he actually kissed him… I felt myself fuming with rage. Suddenly the man faints on the ground.

 _"Well Kyouya why don't you thank me for taking the fall for you?"_ he smirks. It reminded me of something and then it hit me… The technique that the herbivore used on me when we first met, I growl at him even if he did it for me It was better to bite him to death.

 _"Don't use that technique anymore Tsuna"_ I scowl. He tilts his head in confusion.

 _"Why… it makes people faint and subdues them in a way that I don't have to fight or be in risk of actually murdering someone?"_

 _"Just don't…"_ I say it in a low voice it makes my blood boil knowing his been doing this for a while. How many times?

 _"Kyouya I think it's time to head back"_ he suddenly suggested and I nod in agreement. We made it back and the herbivore automatically ran to the house and I walked slowly from behind. Yui turns to face me and smiles _"how was your tour Hibari Kun?"_

 _"It was interesting to say the least"_ I say still stoic. She grins and gently steps closer to me a bit and whispers something.

 _"Take good care of Tsu chan he can be very stubborn but he is a good boy"_ she stops and later adds _"You and Tsu chan look good together, he may not want to show it but I can tell that he likes you"_ My eyes widen at this… Tsunayoshi likes me?

And did she just say that we look good together, I try my best to keep a stoic face but my chest was beating loudly like a drum. Then the Herbivore comes between us obviously becoming very overprotective of the woman and is seething with jealously. I sigh at this… sometimes I think his smart and can tell what I'm thinking but at times like this he is extremely dumb.

The two say their goodbyes and Tsunayoshi looks very sad and stares at the herbivores house longingly. It made me feel a little guilty; Alaude forced the herbivore to be with me as a body guard so he was ripped apart from someone he loves. We made it to the train station and he was still whimpering sadly… I hesitantly placed my hand on his head and ruffled it gently while looking away. He stares at me and smiles with a blush on his face whispering from his lips

 _"Is that Kyouya's way of trying to cheer me up?"_

I look down trying to hide my face and board the train with him, instead of sitting in front of him I sat next to him. I sigh thinking that tomorrow will be work and Tsunyoshi will have to stay by my side the whole day doing nothing, but that doesn't sound too bad to me.

* * *

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

I don't want to admit it but today was fun of course seeing Yui was magnificent but the tour with Hibari was surprisingly greater than I had imagined. I felt a lot closer to him than I did before I guess the big events that had happened so far has gotten me attached to Kyouya quickly… ehh what am I saying, I start to turn red so I turned to look out the window. I'd have to visit Yui again maybe I don't mind bringing Kyouya with me again. He needs to stop seducing her though…

Little did I know that someone was watching me from a far concealing their presence.


	10. Giotto the fox spirit

_"Tsunayoshi…."_

Hmm who's there…?

 _"Tsuna…"_

Shut up, I'm trying to sleep god damn it!

 _"TSUNA!"_

I open my eyes abruptly; I was sleeping on my favorite sakura tree well second favorite that is. Slowly my eyes open and in my view, I see blond locks of hair and red fox ears… No it can't be!

The figure looming on top of me had its tail on my nose; I slowly looked up to see a man with a smiling goofily at me _"GIOTTO!"_ I coughed loudly trying to wave his tail away from my face. What is Giotto doing here in the human world and not the spirit world?!

 _"You've always been a deep sleeper"_ he chuckled heartily. I cover my nose, and glare at my annoying older brother. It's been years and I mean years… He knew what I've done and about my curse but his still too forgiving and never stopped caring for his murderer of a little brother. That's what makes him so stupid.

 _"Giotto what are you doing here?"_ I snarled in a hush tone, I don't want Hibari or Alaude knowing that my brother is here. He smiled and sat on the tree branch next to me.

 _"What I can't visit my cute little brother?"_

I rolled my eyes at him _"It's been 50 years Giotto why would you suddenly show up like this?"_

 _"Plus Reborn told you not to be with me, I'm dangerous why you can't understand that!"_ His too kind for his own good it'll get him in trouble.

 _"Well you haven't been killing anyone for a year" He grinned and pulled in me in a hug._

 _"S-stop that Giotto and just because I've restrained myself for a year doesn't make me safe."_ I pushed against his shoulder it's too awkward I haven't seen him in a long time and his already this affectionate. He ignored me and looked around, seeing the beautiful flowers and plants that surround the sakura tree.

 _"Woah you live here!"_ he gasped. I stared at his expression his light orange eyes glowed in childish excitement, sigh I know where this is going…

 _"Giotto… don't tell me…"_

He faces me with a gleam in his eyes, years of knowing this man I know that he came here to see me and drag me around like he always does. _"Tsuna lets explore the human world!"_

 _"You mean **you** explore the human world"_ I frowned at him. I turn into my standard form and wind envelops me, to match his blue yukata in contrast to my kimono and hakama. _"Your form looks amazing as always"_ he commented. I ignored him and grabbed his sleeve to pull him away.

 _"Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"Shut up; let's get out of here before the owners of this mansion wakes up"_ I said stoically.

 _"Ehhh why? I want to meet them!"_

I shot him a look _"Keep quiet Giotto, those two are dangerous"_ At that his eyes narrow sharply and stops in his tracks.

 _"Tsuna, for you to say that… they didn't do anything to you did they"_

I froze in the spot, I hate to admit it but Giotto is way stronger than me. Despite his happy and caring nature if something happens to me he'll definitely turn around and slaughter them. I have to think of something, not even Alaude or Hibari could survive against my brother.

 _"Giotto, why don't we go to the park?"_ I wanted to hide myself in a ditch, but knowing my brother he'll fall for it. And… yep his face lights up once again _"Yes let's go Tsuna!"_ Giotto changes to his human form wearing casual clothes a black V-neck shirt and blue jeans. I follow suit also wearing casual clothes but with a blue hoodie and black pants.I looked at Giotto's expression when we walked in silence on the side walk, he was looking around everywhere. He was gasping and being in absolute awe at anything he encountered when it's something he never seen before. Geez I have an immature older brother… I look up at the sky; Giotto was always the one that cleaned up the bloody mess I make and frequently tried to convince Reborn not to kill me for going on a killing spree in the spirit world.

 _"Hey Giotto… why are you here really?"_

He turned to look at me with a confused expression plastered on his face. _"I told you before to see you and explore the human world!"_

I glare at him suspiciously and continued _"I doubt that. Something must've happened… your place is in the spirit world not here."_

He sighed _"Tsuna why can't you just believe what I say?"_ I kept my glare at him which made him look down. A few minutes later he held his arms in the arm indicating that he gives up.

 _"Tsuna… the Vindice…."_ My eyes widen at that.

 _"W-What about Vindice?"_ I stuttered but tried to keep my calm, Vindice are a dangerous group of individuals that uphold the law and order in the spirit world. I've had many running's with them and Giotto was always there to bail me out.

 _"They've changed their mind haven't they and decided to get rid of me right?"_

 _"N-No… that's not it… there just thinking about the case with…."_

 _"Reiya…"_ My eyes widen in shock at this, the name shake my whole being. Giotto noticed it and looked down, his blond bangs covering his face.

 _"What… about her?"_ I managed to say.

 _"There investigating her connection with you"_ he answered. My eyes narrow…

 _"S-sorry I know how important she was to you"_

 _"It's been 60 years from now it doesn't matter."_

 _"That doesn't mean you'll forget, I mean she's the reason yo-"_

 _"SHUT IT GIOTTO!"_ I snapped, he flinched back and became silent. I calmed myself down and breathed in and out. Whenever it comes to that woman…I… He looks up and with a worried frown, completely understanding my reaction.

 _"Tsuna… sorry, I won't mention it…"_

 _"But I'll tell you why I'm really here, someone's after you Tsunayoshi whether it be a victim of your wrongdoings they want you dead"_ He said seriously, we were sitting on the park bench, the sky was cloudy and grey no one was around at this time.

 _"Hmph that's to be expected"_ I said bluntly. Giotto eye's twitch his happy atmosphere is nowhere to be found.

 _"Can't you see that this is serious?"_

 _"I never said it wasn't"_

 _"You may not think that people won't care if you're gone but I do!"_ He finally snapped. I look at him in the corner my eyes quite familiar with his sudden outburst and lecture.

 _"I'm here because I don't want you to die"_

 _"We hardly see each other what does it matter?"_

 _"Tsunayoshi you're not alone…."_

 _"I know I have Yui… that's why I haven't killed anyone yet. If I hadn't met her you'll see me in Vendicare prison a year ago"_ I said facing straight ahead.

 _"I see… I would like to meet her"_

 _"But I'm staying… so give me a place to lounge in!"_ He said suddenly. Which shocked me to the bone, I don't Giotto to stay here it's too much trouble.

 _"No Giotto go back to the spirit world, I can protect myself"_ I frowned at my brother's stubbornness about protecting me.

 _"I'm not changing my mind!"_ He shouted.

I look at him for a while and began walking back to the mansion. His eyes followed me and gasp _"Where are you going Tsunayoshi?!"_ I stop in my tracks, my back facing him _"You're looking for a place to stay right?"_ Giotto's face beams and ran to my side. Walking back to mansion it was just Giotto chattering away and me silently listening.

Finally we arrive back 'home', he immediately ran to the sakura tree _"You can use this tree I guess but only for a while."_ I said bluntly. I don't like my brother being in the human world but I can't refuse him, I seem to have a weak spot for my older brother, the years we haven't seen each other which only felt like weeks since we exist forever.

 _"Tsunayoshi. "_ I hear a blunt and deep voice behind me; I turn around and see it was Alaude. Just the person I wanted to see…

 _"Alaude this is my brother Giotto"_ I introduced, Alaude observed Giotto and immediately Giotto reacted, blushing red. I stare at my brother with wide eyes… no… he can't be falling for Alaude, sure he is handsome but then again Giotto is known for falling in love easily. All these years he'll have over 150 lovers probably that's all I know, there should be more. I elbow my brother and he flinched, I shake my head in disapproval. It's his first time seeing a human that means his really curious.

 _"Ahh… hello"_ he said awkwardly, Alaude just smirked and turned his attention on me.

 _"Hn. Why is he here?"_

 _"It's because of me apparently…. And he needs a place to stay"_

 _"So you think I'll let your brother stay here?"_

 _"Well care for another bodyguard?"_ I asked.

 _"Hmph is he strong?"_

 _"Stronger than me actually"_ I looked at Giotto and he was looking down embarrassed. I smirked at that, finally I can tease my older brother. But I stopped and think _'If my brother married Alaude that would mean that Hibari would be my nephew…. Errr…'_ I thought uncomfortably.

 _"I see. Then he can stay with you"_ he simply said and walked away leaving an uncomfortably brunette still imagining things and a blushing blond.

 _"His… a hot human…"_ he mumbled. I snap to look at him, uhhh no first Yui and now Giotto… I shifted awkwardly I don't want hear this especially about Alaude. I bet if I told Giotto that Alaude blackmailed me he'll forget his feelings and try to kill him. That's one way to stop his brother who's prone to loving anything that moves.

 _"Shut up Giotto I don't want to hear it"_

 _"Hey have you um… fell in love?"_ he asked suddenly.

I frowned and stared at my stupid brother _"hmph you think I would fall in love with these lowly humans, how insulting"_ I growled angrily.

 _"Come on Tsuna… you fell in love with someone who was in the human world"_ my eyes narrowed dangerously at Giotto. His mentioned that woman once again; doesn't he have a filter or something? Her name wasn't taboo to me but I didn't like to think of the reason behind my curse.

 _"Did you think I'll fall in love with someone else then Reiya?"_ Giotto was taken back of what I said. He was sure that I won't be able to say her name but he could never read what I was thinking. I was a mystery in the spirit world; out of the two us I was the one who turned out to be the one more twisted. I'll hold my own territory and any spirit who walks in will get killed by me even if they plead and cried for mercy.

 _"No-not at all Tsuna"_ he said in a low voice.

 _"Giotto remember one thing I don't regret what I've done… none of it so if I were to disappear from the face of earth I deserve it"_ I said calmly. He looked up and hugged me, in the corner of my eye I see Hibari walking towards us with a slight annoyed look. Damn why now?

 _"Herbivores what you doing?"_

 _"Tsuna who's this he looks just like that Alaude human!"_ Giotto gasps at the resemblance.

 _"His Alaude's son Hibari Kyouya"_ I answered him. I watch his eyes widen… I smirked at his expression, his probably hurt to the fact that Alaude was married.

"Kyouya this is my older brother Giotto" Hibari nodded and but still glared at the blond. He didn't care about being stared at he looked at me with a shocked expression as if his saying _'You are on first name terms?!'_

 _"Herbivore I'm going to work."_ He informed, he walked all the way here just to tell me that?

 _"I see. Giotto why don't you explore on your own I have to do my job"_

 _"Ehhh can I come?"_

 _"No."_ Hibari said bluntly.

Giotto pouted in response but Hibari paid no heed. _"But I have to protect my little brother!"_ he whined, Hibari's eye brow raised in confusion.

 _"Why does a bodyguard need to be protected?"_

 _"It's because people want him de-"_ before he could saying anything I cover his mouth. Muffled sounds came from the fox spirit.

 _"That's enough Giotto do what I say…. Or go annoy Alaude"_ I smirked at him; he flinched and blushed once again. Hibari noticed that and his expression immediately turned sour. _"Herbivore you…"_ I quickly changed into a suit and grabbed Hibari to move on. I can hear Giotto yelling for me but I ignored him and kept walking. Once we get into the car it was the sweet silence that I loved and only Hibari, or Alaude can provide I mean they aren't social at all. I felt Hibari's stare on me though, I turn to look at him

 _"What is it Kyouya?"_

He remained silent for a few second before saying _"What was that herbivore talking about"_

 _"What?"_

 _"People want you…"_

 _"Dead"_ I finished for him and his kept his stoic expression but his eyes widen a little.

 _"Who the spirits?"_ he asked.

 _"Yeah spirits but they'll probably send humans making it difficult for me to fight back"_ I frowned, I'm not afraid of dying but I'm not ready to leave this earth without being with Yui when it's her time to go.

 _"Hmph they are cowards I'll bite them to death"_ I lightly chuckled at his words which made him blush. Reminded me of how Giotto looked when his in love… wait what?!

I stare at Hibari and that made him uncomfortable _"What are you looking at?"_ he growled softly. I looked away and face down, I found myself somehow blushing. I'm not that much of a dense person I've noticing him blushing a lot lately and dare I say it might be because of me…?

 _"Kyouya do you like anyone?"_ I suddenly find myself asking. His eyes widen and started turning even redder. Oh no….

 _"What are you talking about Tsuna?"_ His face remained emotionless but he was still red in the cheeks. Which looked funny to me _"I'm asking if you have fallen in love with someone?"_ He remained silent and but instead of blushing any further he leaned in and kissed my lips. I froze at the sudden action, and my eyes glanced at the rear view mirror to see the driver with his jaw dropped to the floor.

Oh my God…

'K-Kyouya!?" I stuttered before pulling back and cover my lips in shock, blushing deep red. He smirked at me, liking my reaction. The driver coughed awkwardly tried to focus on the road but he felt his world falling a part 'Did Hibari sama just kissed his personal bodyguard?'


End file.
